Dramione Drabbles
by Myrddin Emrys The Third
Summary: A series of drabbles and near-oneshots for Dramione. Chapter forty five... Veela-fied. The perils of embarrassing a veela's mate... Rated M for lemony goodness and anything else that requires an M rating.
1. Accio

**So, I'm getting all the little ideas I've had over the years for Dramione, and I'm turning them into drabbles! Enjoy!**

**I don't own the Harry Potter verse.**

_**Dramione Drabbles**_

**Accio**

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the shared common room for the returning 'eighth' years, minding his own business. After the mess during the war that he and his family had gotten into, he was determined not to stand out in any way. Avoiding attention, and therefore confrontations from those still bitter, was the best way, he'd decided, to keep on the straight and narrow with his 'parole' terms. He avoided trouble, and stayed out of Azkaban.

Coming back to complete his education was a requirement set out by the Wizengamot at his trial. A lot of people had wanted to throw the book at him, so to speak, but then a couple of people stood up for him at his trial, people he'd never expected. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had spoken up for him, and also his mother, and the two of them had avoided an Azkaban sentence.

No one had stood up for his father, something that suited Draco just fine, though his mother mourned her husband's absence.

Since returning to Hogwarts, Potter and Granger had shaken hands with him and let bygones be bygones. Even Weasley had begrudgingly shaken his hand, though he still gave him glares every now and then, when his friends weren't watching. Potter had insisted he call him Harry, and he did sometimes, but in his mind, Draco still used his surname. Granger on the other hand…

At some point over the last few months, Draco had somehow developed rather strong feelings the Gryffindor bookworm. His countenance never changed in front of her, and his speech unmarred by any kind of stuttering that would give it away, but oftentimes, Draco would find himself struck in her presence. He seemed overly aware of her whenever she was around, and noticed her absence keenly when she wasn't. He caught himself sniffing a spot she'd recently vacated, stopping himself as soon as he realised what he was doing, and checking to make sure no one had noticed.

Then there were the urges he had. Granger was dating Weasley, and the sight of the two of them together made him feel rage and jealousy. Every time Weasley put his arm around her, or snogged her, Draco just wanted to rip his limbs off and feed them to him. And of course, the other urges, which were of a more sexual nature… Draco often had erotic dreams about her, some of them even involved biting her. He had no idea what was going on with that.

In any case, right now, he was alone in the eight's common room, studying for their upcoming Transfiguration exam. The fact that he was alone suited him just fine, otherwise he might not be able to get any studying done. The library was packed with students at this point, all studying, leaving the common room free for at least two more hours, when dinner would start. McGonagall had warned them that a lot of the material they'd covered so far was in the test, and Draco was going over all of his notes from their lessons.

Just then the portrait door opened and Draco groaned at the interruption. He still had a lot of revision to do, and he wasn't looking forward to either relocating or stopping, but when he looked up and saw the object of his lust come in, he stopped caring.

"What are you doing in here, Draco?" she asked.

"What does it look like, Granger?" Draco said. "I'm studying."

"How many times have I told you to call me Hermione?" she asked as she began rummaging around the room. "And how can you study based on class notes?"

"I'll have you know, I take excellent notes," Draco defended, trying to calm the rapid heartbeat that had started when she'd entered. "And you didn't answer my question."

"I'm looking for some potions ingredients that I need to get to Slughorn," she told him. "Dammit! Where did I put them?"

"Maybe they're in your room?"

Granger shrugged, then pulled out her wand. "Accio veela hair!" she called.

"OUCH!"

Draco's hand went immediately to his scalp as several strands of his hair were yanked from his scalp. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR GRANGER?" he yelled, then his eyes widened as what just happened _really_ hit him.

As the two of them stared at one another in shock, a small part of Draco thought, '_Well, that explains a lot…_'

**So what did you think? Review please!**

**Btw, some people may have noticed I changed my username…**


	2. Run

**This one feels weird, but it's been sitting on my laptop for **_**years**_**, and now it finally gets a chance to go out and play. (lol)**

**Disclaimer is that I don't own the characters nor the world in which they dwell.**

_**Run**_

The whole area was darkened, and not just because it was night. Usually there would be some light from the moon or the stars, but those were hidden behind dark, thick clouds. It was an uninhabited area, so there were no artificial lights either. Plus there was a lot of magic in the air as well, dark magic. The mood, therefore, was rather dreary and chilling.

A young woman of eighteen years was running as fast as she could in the dark. Someone was behind her, chasing her. It was someone she'd known since she was almost twelve, and she ran because she feared that he would kill her. If not for the fact that he was alone, he probably would have, but she wasn't to know that, so she ran.

The young man in question had no idea why he was chasing her, but his seventeen, nearly eighteen year old mind wasn't really thinking straight. He'd seen her, and for some reason, he needed to talk to her. When she'd run, he'd pursued on instinct. Slowly, he was gaining ground on her, because even though neither of them could see all that well, he at least was familiar with the terrain, having grown up here.

She had no idea _exactly _where they were, she just knew that it was somewhere near Wiltshire, at least, according to Witch Weekly. Malfoy Manor wasn't too far away, and in point of fact, she had actually been running away from there when she'd run in to him. When she'd been held prisoner in there, she hadn't seen him there, nor his parents, after first arriving. 'Why' wasn't something she particularly cared for, just the need to get out of there at any cost. And the cost had been separation from her friends.

Two weeks it had been. Two weeks since she'd told her friends to get out so that they could stop the Dark Lord. She dared not even think his name, since just speaking it was Taboo. In any case, even though it was overtly paranoid of her, she refused to think his name. After all, his name was what got her into this mess in the first place.

She could hear her pursuer now, and she tried to go faster, she really did. But then she stumbled over some unseen obstacle and fell, allowing her pursuer to catch her. As she fell, she hit her head, causing her to be dazed, her consciousness teetering on the brink of darkness. _He _caught up, walked over to her and stood above her.

The last thing she knew before she passed out was his voice as he drawled, "Merlin, Granger, you sure know how to run."

**So review please. Ta!**


	3. Any Time

**Got this one prepped quick, about an hour after posting the last chapter, but I decided to wait just a bit.**

**Standard disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter and Co.**

_**Any Time**_

Her eyes were slightly stinging from the tears that bastard had caused her to shed, but Hermione Granger just couldn't stop the flow of them. How could he do that to her?! Ronald Weasley was the ultimate bastard! After telling her he loved her, after she gave herself to him physically and emotionally, she caught him in flagrante with Lavender Brown, of all people. She'd been patrolling, one of her prefect duties, and found them coupling in one of the unused classrooms!

Hermione had been so overjoyed to return to Hogwarts for her final year, an opportunity she'd thought she'd miss because of the war and Voldemort. But then Professor McGonagall had sent letters out to the ones who hadn't been able to take their NEWTs for a repeat, and Hermione had jumped at the chance. Ron and Harry had followed her, of course, and she and Ron had spent the entire year as an official couple.

Well, not anymore! Ron's indiscretion had shown her how little she truly meant to him, if he was going to cheat on her. He'd tried to tell her it was a one off, but then the tart Lavender got incensed and rubbed in Hermione's face that she'd been screwing with her boyfriend for months now. _Months! _And that was when she'd reminded them that she was the smartest witch of her age, and proceeded to hex Ron into oblivion, not forgetting the tart, either.

Hermione wasn't too worried about the consequences, mostly because today had been their graduation day, and they were all leaving on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow. She was one of the few who'd volunteered to patrol tonight, and now she was kind of regretting it… No, she didn't regret it, because otherwise who knew when she'd find out about her cheating boyfriend, if ever?

Hermione buried her head in her arms and knees, the latter of which were pulled up as she sat on a staircase, leaning slightly against the balustrade. Tears overwhelmed her and she let loose several sobs, trying to get herself under control, but it wasn't working. Resignedly, she let her tears flow free and sobbed without restraint.

"Granger?"

Hermione recognised the voice immediately, but didn't stop her crying for him. Draco Malfoy had been one of the returning students this year, and quite frankly she'd been surprised. And to her further surprise, he hadn't been cruel at all, and had in fact tried to make amends. Ron had thrown it back in his face, but both Harry and Hermione had accepted his apology and the three of them had been civil all year.

"G'way Malfoy," Hermione mumbled, sniffling in her misery, but he didn't leave.

She heard him move forward, then he sat down next to her and patted her shoulder awkwardly. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"No," she mumbled, and began crying in earnest once more.

She heard him sigh, then felt his arms come to rest lightly around her shoulders. Shocked, Hermione's head snapped up and she stared at him. But he just pulled her closer and held her comfortingly, and she leaned into him on instinct.

"What happened?" he asked, and her tears returned with a vengeance.

"R-Ron, h-h-he… sh-sha… I-I… La-avender… c-class-classroom!" were all the words she could manage as she clung to him, soaking his shirt with her tears.

"Weasel cheated on you?" Malfoy asked incredulously. "With that tart, Brown?"

Hermione simply nodded as she wept. "Well he's an idiot," he told her. "And I hope you hexed him good."

Hermione smiled a little through her tears. They sat there like that for awhile, but then the sound of footsteps approaching caused her to freeze. What if it was Ron…? But she needn't have worried.

"Hermione?" came Harry's voice, and his footsteps stopped at the sight before him. "Malfoy? What's going on?"

"I found her like this, Potter," Malfoy said. "Seems the Weasel cheated on her with that Brown bint."

"I know," Harry said, and Hermione's head jerked up. "The two of them came ranting into the common room, and we somehow figured out what had happened. Everyone was refusing to reverse your hexes after that. Ginny even added to them."

Hermione stifled a giggle as Harry came over. Malfoy disentangled himself from her and handed her over to her best friend. "Consoling her and cheering her up is your job now, Potter," he said. "Though I hadn't actually gotten to the cheering up part, I'm sure you can manage."

Harry let out a little snort as he sat next to Hermione. "Sure Malfoy," he said. "And thanks for helping Mione."

"Any time," Malfoy said, a strange tone in his voice that made Hermione stare suspiciously at him through her tears. "Later."

"Ok, Mione," Harry said. "Let me have it."

**So, review please!**


	4. The Bet

**I think this one is funny...**

**The world of Harry Potter and its inhabitants do not belong to me.**

_**The Bet**_

He was standing naked in front of his two best mates. Why was that? Because he lost a bet. Now Draco stood there, butt naked, while Blaise and Theo rather calmly played a game of exploding snap.

"How bloody long do I have to do this?" Draco demanded.

"Until someone comes through that door," Theo told him. "And we all know who that's likely to be."

Of course they did. The three former Slytherins had been staying at Grimmauld Place, hiding out while their parents wage war against the Order. Well, that's not entirely true. Theo and Draco hid, because their lives depended on it. But Blaise's didn't. He was free to fight for the 'good guys', as his mother had fled to Italy rather than fight, leaving her son behind, which wasn't unusual for Blaise.

While they were there, they were the 'responsibility' of Potter and his little gang, and the Scarred Hero usually came up to check in on them. There was a high probability that Potter was going to come in and see the precious Malfoy Family Jewels, a thought that disgusted Draco. But he'd bet against Theo and Blaise, something that he was usually smart enough to avoid, but hadn't been this time.

"I _really_ don't want Potter to see my boys," Draco grumbled.

"You should have thought about that before you bet you could drink that whole bottle of firewhiskey without passing out," Blaise told him. "Now you have to face the consequences."

Theo snickered at that, and Draco resisted the urge to hex him.

It was ten more minutes when someone did indeed come knocking, but it wasn't Potter. It wasn't even the Weasel, who would sometimes burst into their room in the hopes of catching the three former Slytherins doing something nefarious to get them kicked out. No, instead, it was Granger who knocked softly on the door and then opened without waiting for a response, and her reaction was priceless.

"OH MY GOD! Malfoy! Put some clothes on for Merlin's sake!"

"Well, if you're gonna just barge into a room, Granger!" Theo yelled back at her as she slammed the door shut behind her, then he and Blaise started howling with laughter.

"Can I put my clothes back on?" Draco asked his highly entertained friends.

**Review please!**


	5. Belly Button

**And here's a chapter that earns the M rating. Enjoy!**

**Harry Potter and his friends (and enemies, acquaintances, etcetera, etcetera…) aren't mine.**

_**Belly Button**_

The first time he'd seen it, he could hardly believe it, and it made him wonder who else knew about that little beauty. It was while he was visiting Theo in the Heads dorms, where he and Granger were the Head Boy and Girl for their seventh year. Theo, Blaise and himself were all in the common room, laughing loudly, when Granger had come down the stairs to kick him and Blaise out, since it was almost two in the morning, and apparently, she wanted to sleep.

Draco had been quite shocked to see the Gryffindor bookworm wearing nothing but a tiny top and rather short… er… shorts. It had taken his brain a moment to process it, and by that time, Blaise had started cracking on to her. Granger had reacted predictably and threatened to hex him, and the rest of them too, probably just because, but Draco's attention had been fixed on a patch of skin that had been bared by her wriggling out of Blaise's enthusiastic grasp…

Granger had a belly ring. A golden lizard of some sort, embedded with some kind of jewels, though he had no idea if they were genuine or not.

Draco and Blaise had been kicked out, with the latter bemoaning all the way back to the Slytherin dorms about Granger's rejection of his so-called irresistible charms, and how he should have paid more attention to his grades this whole time so he could be Head Boy instead of Theo. Draco ignored him the whole way, his mind already working on scenarios for getting up close and personal with that little golden delight.

His first plan failed miserably; accosting her in a hallway and pinning her against a wall had only ended with him being hexed in his most precious spot. His second plan didn't fare any better and… well, let's just say he got three weeks detention from Flitwick for vanishing a classmate's shirt when he was supposed to be performing a cleaning charm. His third attempt was more successful, but took longer to accomplish. Draco started to follow Granger around, talking to her, carrying her books for her, and basically wooing her. He'd decided that getting her into bed the old fashioned way was probably his best shot.

And now, here he was, lying atop a girl who had somehow, over the course of his 'charming her knickers off' stratagem, wormed her way into his heart. Hermione, as she was to him now, moaned and ran her fingers through his hair as he snogged her senseless, carefully peeling her clothes off of her one by one. Fireworks went off as soon as they were joined, each thrust launching him closer and closer to heaven until…

As Draco recovered from his orgasm induced haze, he watched as Hermione dressed herself. When she was done, she leaned down to kiss him, and remind him that there was only fifteen minutes until class, then she was gone. It was only as he was leaving the room himself, that Draco realised he'd been so incredibly distracted by that delectable body of hers, he'd forgotten to properly get a look at her belly button.

Grinning at the idea of another attempt to get a look at his girlfriend's belly ring, Draco whistled happily as he set off for class.

**Review please!**


	6. Choice

**So, new chapter. :) I would have posted before this, but I've been playing a new game I bought, and I'm totally loving it! It's the new Tomb Raider that was released last year, and it's absolutely fantastic! Anyway, I'm kinda stuck now, so I thought I'd take a break and fix up a new chapter for you guys.**

**I don't own Harry Potter and Co.**

_**Choice**_

It was a turning part of her life, she knew. Hermione was sure which option it was that would lead her to true happiness, but she also knew that option would have her risking a lot. Friendships would be on the line, and the only family she had left might turn on her. Some might argue that if they didn't stick by her in this matter, then they probably weren't good friends anyway. But the thing was, they were. Hermione, Harry and Ron had been through so much together, and when Hermione's own parents had died, the Weasleys had become a surrogate family for her.

Once the war was over, everyone, including herself, had expected her and Ron to get together, and they had. The only thing was, Hermione was starting to realise that the two of them just weren't suited. The only real thing they had in common was their friendship with Harry, none of the things they liked to do matched up. Often times, when they were deciding on leisure activities, they would do whatever Ron wanted, as he would always complain about Hermione's ideas, like going to the theatre, or even just spending some time in the muggle world.

Hermione might have been willing to ignore all of this for awhile, because she loved Ron so much. But eventually it wore down on her, and as she started falling out of love, she started getting restless. That was when _HE_ came back into her life. After four years house arrest, Draco Malfoy was finally a free man, and the first thing he did was to get a job at the Ministry, in the same department as Hermione. He was a changed person, and Hermione was one of those who recognised that, and gave him that second chance he seemed to desperately need.

Not Ron, though.

Ron complained every time Hermione came home from work that it just wasn't fair that Malfoy wasn't in Azkaban for life. Hermione stood up for Draco's right to a second chance, resulting in dozens of arguments with Ron, some ending with him being hexed and consigned to the couch for the night. He just pushing and pushing her away, until finally, one night, she gave in to temptation…

Hermione was working late, trying to close a major case, when Draco walked in with coffee. The two of them worked for a few hours, before an owl arrived from Ron, _demanding_ she come home. Hermione was angry, and Draco was supportive, and there for her, and a moment later, the two of them were snogging passionately, an act which soon had them sans clothing and shagging on her desk.

It ended up being more than a one time thing, and Hermione was regularly sneaking off to see Draco behind Ron's back. The guilt of her cheating was eating at her, and finally one day, she decided it was time to make a choice. Should she break it off with Draco, and go back to being just with Ron, possibly getting married soon (if the rumours of a proposal from Ginny were true) and settling down to have those children Ron wanted? Or should she pack her bags and leave her boyfriend of five years now, and take a chance on someone who shared her interests, with whom she could have a lengthy, intellectual debate, and she shared a deep passion with, but whom she had no idea how he truly felt for her?

Choosing Draco would mean possibly losing her friends, and choosing Ron meant losing passion and possibly being bored out of her brain for the rest of her life. But where did her heart lie? Despite her bookworm reputation, and her love of logic, Hermione was a romantic at heart, and she wanted a love like her parents had had. She didn't have that with Ron, and that was what decided her.

So now here she stood, bags packed and knocking on the door of Draco's London apartment. When he opened the door and saw her bag, he smirked and said, "'Bout time you showed up."

**So what did you think? This was actually only a few paragraphs of a rough idea, and quite frankly didn't have enough information, so I fluffed it up to a full blown drabble. A lot of my ideas are like that, and the rest are way too big to turn into drabbles, but there are plenty of them, almost three hundred, and not all Dramione. Or at least, not yet. I'm gonna convert a whole bunch of non-pairings and other pairings to Dramione, just because. :)**

**Anyway, please review. Ta!**


	7. Wrong Impression

**A new chapter again. :) I'm not sure I'm one hundred percent happy with this, but whatever. Enjoy.**

**Harry Potter and Co. don't belong to me. Warning, mention of M/M slash.**

_**Wrong Impression**_

Blaise Zabini was gay, everyone knew that, and none more so than his co-Head, Hermione Granger. The two of them were the Heads of the school for the repeat year, and Hermione had discovered Zabini's orientation for herself only three nights in, when she heard grunting and moans coming from his room. That alone hadn't told her, it was the fact that, the following morning, she'd gone into their shared kitchen to find him snogging Anthony Goldstein, who was apparently his boyfriend.

Five months later, and the two of them had broken up after a rather nasty, and public, fight outside the Great Hall. Blaise had been a miserable wreck since then, and his friends had been coming over regularly to support him, mostly Theo Nott, Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. Hermione was glad that Blaise had his friends with him, as the two of them had become quite close. Being friends with Blaise was kinda like being friends with another girl…

Hermione had ended up developing a bit of a crush on one of Blaise's friends, Draco Malfoy, to be exact. She hid it well, at least she thought so, and for the moment, seemed to be content to admire him from afar, so to speak.

Right now, Draco was over here with Blaise, and the two of them were talking about anything and everything. Hermione was already in her room, though she could hear the low murmuring of their voices, since she hadn't cast a silencing charm. The sound of their voices lulled her into sleep. And when she woke with a start later, her clock told her it was three in the morning.

Feeling quite wide awake, Hermione decided that she would get a glass of water, and headed down to the kitchen. But before she reached there, she was stopped at Blaise's door, hearing the low moans that she'd come to associate with Blaise having sex. Who was in there with him? Before a list of possibilities could go through her mind, she heard a low voice murmur, "Oh, Blaise," and she froze, barely daring to breathe. That sounded like Draco!

Hermione couldn't take standing there, and she rushed back to her room, tears pricking at her eyes, but she forced them back. Had the two friends decided to expand their friendship into something new? That was definitely Draco's voice, she was almost positive! Almost… There was no way she wanted to go back and check. Hermione rolled over in her bed and tried to force herself to sleep, hopefully morning would prove her wrong…

The next morning, Hermione left the dorms, the sounds of two people still in Blaise's room, echoing in her ears. Maybe it wasn't Draco in there, maybe it was someone else, but when she arrived in the Great Hall, he was nowhere to be seen. Fifteen minutes later, though, he sauntered in, looking incredibly pleased with himself, and a few minutes later, Blaise followed. But when he did, Hermione's heart leapt in hope.

Anthony was on his arm, and the two of them looked incredibly happy. It dawned on Hermione that maybe it was Anthony she'd heard, and not Draco, and she felt foolish for jumping to conclusions, just because he'd been there when she'd gone to sleep. She smiled as the two of them snogged before parting for their House tables, and she caught Blaise's eye and grinned at him, a gesture he returned. Then she noticed Draco watching her, and he winked at her.

"So, Anthony and Blaise are back together," Ginny said next to her. "I guess those two are truly meant to be if they can work their shit out."

"Yes," Hermione agreed in a determined tone, as she watched Draco and Blaise high five each other. "Meant to be, indeed."

**So, you guys review while I go to bed, since it's nearly midnight and I have to get up early in the morning. :(**


	8. Extravagant

**It's hard, simplifying my ideas. :(**

**Enjoy the new chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters…**

_**Extravagant**_

She stared at her reflection, thinking about how she'd gotten here, and sighed.

Hermione was wearing a floor length, emerald green dress, the expensive silk embroidered here and there with emeralds and diamonds. Her hair was up in a complicated mass of twists and curls, and her makeup, though minimal, accentuated her face to show off the beauty that she'd apparently become, according to others. A lace shawl that matched her dress was in her hands, the latter of which was adorned with her engagement and wedding rings on her left, and a diamond ring that her mother in law had given her not long after her wedding. on her right.

Her husband was the last person in the world she expected it to be, Draco Malfoy. Especially since, only three months before their wedding, she was engaged and planning her wedding to the man she'd loved more than anything in the world, Ron Weasley. But then a Ministry marriage law had been put in place, ruining her plans.

She sighed once more, then turned around as the bedroom door was opened and her husband walked in. "What's wrong?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"Nothing," she told him, though the look on his face told her that he wasn't convinced, but he seemed content to let it go.

He walked up to her and raised his hand, lightly caressing her cheek. Hermione knew that in the eighteen months they'd been married, Draco had fallen in love with her. He'd told her only a few times, but Hermione hadn't returned the sentiment. She was still in love with Ron, and not willing to let go of that feeling, though she also didn't want to hurt Draco, as she cared for him, even though she didn't love him. Ginny was always telling her to open her heart to him, but she didn't know if she could, or even wanted to.

Draco leaned down and brushed his lips over hers. "I brought you a present," he told her, and handed her a jewellery box. "It will match your dress perfectly."

Hermione had no doubt of that. Draco had already told her she looked beautiful in green, and he often bought her things in that colour. She opened the box to find an incredibly extravagant platinum necklace, embedded with diamonds and emeralds. It was beautiful, there was no denying.

"I know what you're thinking," he told her, "that's it's too much. But nothing's too good for a Malfoy."

He took the necklace from her, undoing the clasp and moving behind her. As he placed it around her neck and clicked the clasp in place, he planted a soft kiss on her neck and whispered, "I love you, Hermione Malfoy."

**So, please review. Thanks!**


	9. Switch

**So… a new chapter. Been a long time, but all I can say is that I didn't feel like writing. In any case, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer… well, you know the drill, I don't own these characters.**

_**Switch**_

The Deatheater stood before them, proud and arrogant in their power. The look in their eyes was as haughty as the proudest pureblood, and as conniving and deceptive as any snake could be. A lip curled in disdain, watching the captured renegades in front of them cower in fear of what would happen to them, save one. One of them glared up at them defiantly, the look in their eye guaranteeing that they would kill their captor if they could but grasp their wand…

"These are the ones we caught trying to sneak in," one of the men who'd brought them in spoke. "What would you like us to do with them? Old Shrivleworst has been hankering for a new subject, you could…"

"Silence," the Deatheater ordered calmly, but with a menace that had their subordinates suddenly fearing for their own lives as well. "I do not need the suggestions of snivelling little brownnosers."

"Of course, of course," the dark servant cowered.

"Take them to the dungeons, except this one," the Deatheater spoke after a moment's thought, indicating the defiant captive. "And don't return, I have a lot of questions, and I prefer _not_ to have an audience."

The room was emptied save for the Deatheater and their victim, and as a wand was raised, eyes widened when bonds were released instead of the cruciatus curse hitting them. "Oh, don't look at me like that," the Deatheater said. "You know very well where my true allegiance lies."

The two stood before one another, then suddenly, they were in one another's arms, kissing like there was no tomorrow. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!"

A moment later the two pulled apart and stared. "So what now, Granger?" Draco Malfoy asked his captor.

Hermione Granger, former Queen of Slytherin and the love of his life, smirked. "Now we give them a good show," she told him. "You think you can pretend that I'm torturing you?"

"Please," Draco scoffed. "You know how well I can scream, I've done it for you before."

Hermione giggled, then warded the room. "Well, while you're screaming, we can figure out how you're going to 'escape'," she told him. "There are only idiots here tonight, shouldn't be too hard."

"What about my friends?" Draco asked.

"You remember the way to the dungeons, right?" Draco nodded. "Once I'm incapacitated, go and get them."

She pulled out a scroll of parchment and said with a saucy smirk, "Here's the info. Now, come and get it."

Draco grinned and launched himself forward.

**Please review.**


	10. Midsummer

**Hiya! A new chapter, and so soon after the other one. :) In any case, please enjoy this little chapter.**

**I don't own the Harry Potter characters…**

_**Midsummer**_

Hermione Granger was standing in front of her mirror, frowning at her reflection, when a voice called. "Mione?"

Ginny had arrived, to take Hermione to her first wizarding celebration for the midsummer solstice. "In here!" Hermione called, and a moment later, Ginny appeared in the doorway.

"Ready?" she asked, and Hermione nodded.

"Great!" Ginny said, grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the room and to the floo. "Time to go then! Though I really wish you'd listened to me when I said no knickers. Being 'sky-clad' is traditional, you know."

Before Hermione could reply to that, they were flooing to the venue in Cornwall where the celebrations were being held. As soon as they arrived, they noticed Luna straight away, and the ethereal girl drifted gracefully over to them.

"Hello Hermione, Ginny," she breathed airily. "I'm so glad to see you on Pumpernickel Day."

"It's Midsummer, Luna," Hermione corrected, and the blonde smiled serenely.

"Yes, that is another name for it," she said.

Hermione followed Ginny to a large marquee. Under it was a huge table with herbs and sticks scattered neatly over it. "These are the herbs and such chosen for the bonfires tonight," Ginny told her. "Oh look! There's heartsease! It's one of the names for pansy, you know. I'll throw some of that on and think of Parkinson!"

Hermione giggled. "Don't be rude, Gin," she said, but Ginny just smirked wickedly.

Looking at the table, Hermione remembered how nine herbs are usually thrown onto bonfires and looked at what they had. There was mistletoe, vervain, goat weed, which was another name for Saint John's Wort, heartsease, or pansy as Ginny had said. There was also thyme, rosemary, oak, rowan and meadowsweet. Hermione picked up some goat weed, rosemary and oak.

"Come on Hermione," Ginny said, grabbing her arm and pulling her over to another tent, one that had two large barrels with sticks poking out of them. "Here's another tradition, purely wizarding, though. You reach in and pull out a stick, and whoever has the same genus as you is your soul mate!"

"My soul mate?" Hermione scoffed. "You can't find your soul mate with a couple of sticks!"

"It's traditional!" Ginny pouted. "It doesn't matter if it's real or not, it's all just in good fun! C'mon, Mione, just pick one!"

"Yeah, pick one, Granger," another voice said, and the two women turned to see none other than Draco Malfoy standing behind them, twirling a twig in his fingers. "It'll be a laugh to see who your soul mate is!"

"Shut up, ferret!" Ginny insisted, but he ignored her and stepped closer to Hermione.

"What's the harm?" he asked, his tone goading.

Hermione glared at him, then reached in and pulled one out. "There!" she crowed. "I did it!"

Malfoy smirked at her. "Aren't you the clever little Gryffindor," he remarked. "Of course, I've already picked one out myself."

"Oh really?" Hermione snapped. "Which one did you pick out then, Malfoy?"

"I picked yew," was the answer, though Hermione didn't catch on for a moment what he meant.

"Y-you picked what?" she stuttered, then flushed when she realised he meant yew and not you.

He smirked at her, definitely knowing full well what she was thinking. "See you around, Granger," he said, and then left.

"He's such an arse," Ginny said with a sigh. "A hot arse though."

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped. "You're a married woman!"

"So?" Ginny shrugged, and pulled Hermione to the next tent.

Hermione looked down at the stick, feeling more than a little sick when she realised that she'd pulled out yew as well, and discreetly disposed of the evidence. Not that she believed it was real, but Ginny wouldn't let her forget it if she knew.

**So what do you think? This is a **_**really, really**_** shortened version of a oneshot I've been working on for **_**ages**_**, and may yet still do, so I guess this was like a preview of it… I dunno. Anyway, I did a lot of research into the solstices for it, most of which is actually missing from this snippet.**

**So, review please, I love knowing what people think. :)**

_**Ps**_**, if you don't know what 'sky-clad' means, it means naked. Back in the day, people would take off their clothes for midsummer, apparently something to do with fertility. But these days, sky-clad tends to mean just going without underwear. ;)**


	11. Tango

**A new chapter in my slow but sure drabble series.**

**Disclaimer, no one in this belongs to me.**

_**Tango**_

Hermione sat on the edge of her bathtub, glaring down at the offending muggle pregnancy test in her hand. How could this have happened? Four and a half weeks ago, she'd said 'yes' to Ron's proposal, overjoyed that the man she loved had finally asked her to marry him. They had been dating on and off for the last five years, and now they had finally moved on to a more permanent commitment.

The two of them had agreed not to have sex before their wedding, which was supposed to be in two months, so there was no way that the child was Ron's. No, about six weeks ago the two of them had argued, and she'd ended up at the Leaky Cauldron getting absolutely drunk. Then someone had turned up and drank with her, and the two of them had ended the night up in one of the pub's rooms, shagging like bunnies until they'd passed out in an alcohol induced stupor.

When she'd been drunk, Hermione hadn't recognised the guy, but the following morning when she'd woken with the hangover from hell, she discovered that she knew her drunken bed mate. She had been horrified to find none other than Draco Malfoy sound asleep beside her, snoring softly. Hermione had panicked and fled the scene, and still had no idea if he realised who he'd hooked up with. He'd been a little tipsy even before coming over to her in the bar.

And now here she sat, the proof of her indiscretion in her hands, and she had no idea what to do. She loved Ron, she really did, but how the hell was she going to tell him that she was pregnant, and with the Ferret's (as Ron still like to call him) child, no less? There was no way she was getting rid of it, Hermione felt very strongly about foetal rights. But then, there would be no way to hide it, either. In about eight months, she was going to give birth to an illegitimate Malfoy, and may very well be going it alone.

Ron was going to hate her, but there was no way around it, not without compromising her morals. So Hermione set the test down, breathed deeply, trying to regain her emotional state. Her fiancé was downstairs, listening to quidditch on the wizarding wireless, cheering on his favourite team. Making her way downstairs, Hermione emerged in the living room and watched Ron cheering as the Chudley Cannons scored.

"They scored, 'Mione!" he shouted when he saw her, swooping her up in a hug.

"That's great, Ron," Hermione said, and her fiancé cottoned on to the fact that something was off with her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and the brunette witch swallowed hard, before beginning the fight she was sure would come.

"Ron, there's something I have to tell you…"

**If there's no feels for Ron, then that's not nice. :( Writing the last half of this made me very sad for him.**

**Anyway, please review!**


	12. Tease

**Mmmm… Lemony fresh! :P**

**Disclaimer stands as always…**

_**Tease**_

She sighed as his hands ran along her thighs, moaned slightly as his fingers brushed over that place she wanted him most. His lips lowered to her neck, peppering light kisses on her flesh, moving lower to her collarbone, then lower still. His mouth caught one pert nipple and she let out a gasp as he began suckling, as a babe would. Her hands came up to thread through his hair, even as his fingers slid along her soft folds, causing a twitch in the muscles of her inner thigh. Her legs parted further on instinct and her back arched.

A finger slipped inside her and she cried out, then another joined it as he let his fingers move inside her, then out. In and out, in and out, the repetitive motion began to build a fire inside her belly as he released her nipple and concentrated on the thrusting of his fingers. Suddenly he added another, and her hips were bucking up to meet his thrusts. It was like he was digging his way into her, mercilessly, furiously. But she liked it that way, and he knew it.

Before she could reach that peak, he stopped suddenly, his fingers stilling inside her. She let out a whimper and tried to get him to keep going, pushing her hips against his hand. He merely chuckled, then removed his fingers, oh so slowly, before bringing them to his lips and licking her essence from them. She glared at him for stopping, but was also riveted by the way he cleaned his fingers off. He smirked, she continued to glare.

Once he was done, he leaned down and captured her lips with his, and she responded eagerly, wanting to taste any remnants of herself. She moaned as she encountered her flavour, and tried to pull him down even closer, but he wasn't having that. He pulled away, leaving her pouting, which he chuckled at.

"Patience, my little witch," he murmured.

"Stop teasing me, Draco," she growled at him.

"But I thought you liked it when I tease you, Hermione?" he asked in mock surprise, for which she whacked his arm. "Don't worry love. By the time this night is over, you won't be complaining that I tease you."

**But you guys might be. ;)**

**Anyway, hope you liked, and please review. :)**


	13. Perky

**Hi there! Hope you've been having a good year so far. :)**

**I don't own the Harry Potter 'verse…**

_**Perky**_

Being Head Boy had its perks, no curfew, freedom to go to Hogsmeade at any time, the right to give out detentions… But right now, the biggest perk, at least in Draco Malfoy's opinion, was the view he currently had of the Head Girl, bent over and arse in the air.

Draco tilted his head to the side, watching as Hermione Granger rifled through a chest, looking for who knew what. There was no way he was going to help her, if he did that, the show he was enjoying would end prematurely, and he couldn't have that. Whatever was in that chest was being difficult, refusing to budge, and Draco hoped it stayed there as long as possible while he watched Hermione's arse go back and forth. He resisted a sigh, that would only alert her to his presence.

With the war being over, there was nothing in the way of him openly putting his prejudices aside. Fact of the matter was, he hadn't really cared about blood status for a few years now, all because of the witch before him. The witch with such a delectable derriere… In any case, Hermione Granger had been a constant contradiction and challenge to his long held beliefs, unknowingly beating them down with a very large stick, whether he'd like it or not. And these days, he was more than happy to reassure her that her blood was not a problem with him.

And now, all he wanted to do was to get his hands on her beautiful arse…

Quickly he snatched his hand back, which had been half way to the object of his desire without him noticing. If he grabbed Hermione's arse, he had no doubt that all he'd get for his troubles was a slapped cheek, and about five steps back in his progress with her. He'd been slowly integrating himself into her affections, and random arse grabbing would interfere with that. No, he must be patient and follow his schedule, which had them shagging before their repeat year was done.

Suddenly he noticed that Hermione's struggles were ending, and he backed away as quietly as possible, before stomping in as noisily, but unsuspiciously as possible, which caused her to shoot up straight and whirl around. "Malfoy!" she exclaimed. "You startled me!"

**So what did you think? Review please!**


	14. Valentine

**A new chapter! :) This was inspired by the movie Valentine (hence its title) starring David Boreanaz, Katherine Heigl, Denise Richards, and others… So warning, character death and the idea of horror.**

**I own neither Harry Potter, nor Valentine.**

_**Valentine**_

The scene before them was one of chaos. The house before them was awash with dark magic, there were bodies throughout the rooms, and their blood all over walls. Aurors were going through the house, examining the scene for clues, but it looked like whoever'd done this had been thorough with 'cleaning up' after themselves.

'_Ginny, get out of here! He's coming, I don't know if we can stop him!'_

Several people had been murdered by an unknown assailant, one who'd carved their way through them, seemingly with ease. Spells had obviously been used to keep them from getting out, allowing the murderer to pick them off one by one. In the garden, there were the remains of those who'd already been outside, slaughtered at the start of the whole massacre. Their wands were still in their pockets, they had obviously been surprised by their attacker, or perhaps attackers.

'_Where's James? Harry! Where's James? Harry? Harry?! Harry!'_

The alert had been given by someone who'd come too late, someone who'd stopped by for a visit, and had ended up losing their stomach contents in their revulsion and grief. Hermione Granger sat, being both comforted and questioned by aurors about what had happened, where she'd been at the time, and who she thought could have done it. But she didn't have many answers for them. All she could say was that she'd come by after work to talk to Harry and Ron, and had found them like this.

'_Where are they? I can't find… Molly! Ginny! Where are you?'_

He arrived then, summoned by patronus, and immediately wrapped her up in his warm embrace. He was the reason that she was here, because her friends did not approve of her relationship with a former Deatheater. Draco Malfoy was reformed, though, but Hermione's friends refused to see that. They were going to give her an ultimatum, him or them, and he was afraid that she was going to choose them…

'_You… You did this! Why?'_

"It's alright," Draco murmured soothingly as he held Hermione close, letting her cry on his shoulder. "I'm here now, there's nothing to fear."

_A jet of green light, then grey eyes pierced through the halls of the Burrow, intent on his next victim._

**So what did you think? Nice and close to Valentine's Day, but I wasn't going to wait. ;P Anyway, review please!**


	15. Torn Asunder

**I've had this idea for a multi chapter veela fic (which I hope to still do) for ages, but I thought I'd give you guys a taste, sort of. These exact words won't be in it, this is just a summary, I suppose. I have no idea when I'll get around to actually writing it, but it's on my list of definite fics to write. One day, anyway.**

**Moving on, I don't own the Harry Potter 'verse, but enjoy this chappie. ;)**

_**Torn Asunder**_

She sat in her ruined white dress, her tears mixing with her mascara to form tracks down her cheeks. The white tulips in her bouquet were torn, mostly from when she'd thrown them at the unexpected guests they'd received. These three people had turned up in order to ruin the happiest day of Hermione's life, all because of a law, and a prat who decided to insert himself into her life, no matter what she wanted.

Hermione didn't care a whit about the Malfoy bloodlines, how they weren't as pure as everyone had thought. She didn't care that the Minister for Magic himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt, had turned up with that… that… _prat_ and his blasted lawyer! She didn't care about whether or not a stupid veela had chosen her as his stupid mate! All she cared about was the fact that this was tearing her away from Ron, the man she _actually_ loved, and he was letting them do it!

Apparently Ron was aware of the law that stated that when a veela found its mate, then any romantic association they were otherwise engaged in was immediately null void. The whole lot of the Weasley's apparently knew, thanks to Fleur, that there was no legal recourse for Hermione to get away from the sodding prat who'd decided to burden her with his lustful veela fantasies. He'd chosen her as his mate, and evidently that was it for her. Her refusal would result in his death, a fact she would gladly have allowed, if not for the fact that she would probably then be tried for murder!

Vaguely, Hermione became aware of a shouting match going on, and wondered who was arguing. After being told that her wedding was off, she'd run away, out of the Burrow's wards, down the road, then around a bend that led her to a small pond, which seemed to be still in audio range of everyone still up at the fiasco that _was_ her wedding. One of the voices sounded suspiciously like her father, who, she was relieved, had stood up to argue for her, along with her mother, when no one else would. Another voice seemed to be Kingsley's.

The crunching of boots on gravel alerted her to the fact that someone was coming, but she refused to turn around to see who it was. When a pair of expensive shoes stepped in front of her, she knew exactly who it was, but declined to acknowledge him. He stood there a moment, before he sighed, then sat down beside her, grasping a hand that had been plucking away at the tulips in her grasp.

"Granger," he said, then amended, "_Hermione_. I know that this isn't what you want, but neither of us have a choice in the matter."

She said nothing still, and he sighed once more, with frustration evident in his voice. "Contrary to what you are probably thinking," he said, "I didn't do this on purpose. I didn't _want_ to ruin your wedding. And I didn't _want_ to have to force you to be with someone you clearly don't love."

Hermione heard the hurt in his voice at that last part, and she looked up, to see him staring at her in earnest. He reached up and caught her chin with his hand, looking deeply and solemnly into her eyes.

"We _are _going to be together, Hermione," he told her. "I can promise you that I will do my best to make you happy, you need never fear that."

He leaned down then and lightly brushed his lips over hers, before deepening it into a firm but swift kiss, before pulling her close to him as she began to cry for her loss once more.

**So what do you think? Reviews would be great! ;)**


	16. Fundraiser

**So, I've had an interesting week. First, tropical cyclone Marcia hits, knocking down trees onto power lines, fences and such, then I'm without power for five days. On top of that, all the food in our fridge and freezer spoils, so it all has to be chucked out, and we end up living on salvaged sausages and salad for two nights, before that goes off too. Added to that, the heat was oppressive, and the boredom of not really being able to do much was annoying. I usually go to bed pretty late at night, but with nothing to do, we were all falling asleep early because it was too dull to stay up!**

**But on the fifth day, we got power back. You should have heard the cheers in this house. :) The next day, we went out and restocked, and the whole town's slowly recovering now. Almost everyone in town has power now, though the out lying areas have to wait til next week. :( The cyclone was exciting to watch through the window, but after that, it sucked. There's still so much to clean up, that they reckon will take months!**

**Anyway, enough about my week, how was yours?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Potter world…**

_**Fundraiser**_

It was all in the name of charity, otherwise there was no other way that she would have done it. She had self respect, after all. But when it came to the children who'd been orphaned because of Voldemort, Hermione decided that she had no shame when it came to bettering their welfare. Why else would she have put herself up on auction like that? The winning bid had been just under three million galleons, a fact that had astounded her. The only other bid that high had been for Harry, whom she'd dragged into this event, he'd gone for a little over four million.

Hermione didn't know who'd won Harry, but she knew who'd won her. Blaise Zabini. In fact, she was here at the restaurant waiting for their date, but he was nearly fifteen minutes late. She was getting frustrated waiting for him, her time was precious, as he would know, considering the amount he'd paid. Still, whether he actually turned up or not, the donation was non refundable, so he might as well show up and get his money's worth.

Thirty minutes in, and Hermione was convinced that he wasn't going to show. That stupid, slimy, (former) Slytherin bastard! When she saw him next, she was going to give him a piece of her mind for standing her up like this! Hermione didn't like it when promises were broken, as Ron could attest to, and bidding on her for this date was a promise to _actually turn up_! She was about ready to leave and storm his stupid manor to drag him here, when someone sat down in the seat before her, but it wasn't Blaise.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Hermione enquired, then noted that he had a black eye. "What on earth happened to your eye?"

"I had a little disagreement with Blaise," Draco told her. "He wanted to come here, but I wouldn't let him. It got pretty violent."

Hermione was stunned. "Why on earth would you want to come here?" she asked. "Blaise paid for this date, not you."

Draco shrugged. "So?" he asked. "He really should have known better than to bid against me."

"You were the other bidder," Hermione realised, now knowing who it was that had driven Blaise's bid up so high. "But why?"

"Because I wanted to go on a date with you," he told her, "and this was the only way to get around that over protective Weasel you call an ex."

Hermione was speechless as she watched him pick up the menu to order. "Now," he said with a wink, "how about we get this date started?"

**So what did you think? Review please! ;)**


	17. Doubts

**Hi there! This one feels weird, but whatever. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of the Harry Potter franchise. :(**

_**Doubts**_

Draco sat at the Slytherin table, poking at his food, not really paying attention to the people around him. Crabbe and Goyle were at one side, arguing about which cupcake flavour was the best, Pansy was on the other side, trying desperately to flirt with him. Across from him, Blaise and Theo sat, making plans for the upcoming quidditch match. None of them were really paying attention to him, locked in his own little world of misery and fear.

His task was beginning to unravel his nerves. He'd stopped paying attention in class, and his grades were slipping. If that wasn't bad enough, Snape was constantly in his face, trying to get him to reveal what his plan for offing the Headmaster was. As if he was going to trust him! This task had been given to him, and him alone, he didn't need Snape's help or advice.

A melodic laugh caught his attention and he looked up to see the so called Golden Trio over at the Gryffindor table. Granger was laughing at something Potter was saying, he smile lighting up her face in a way that Draco had started noticing way back in their third year. Even before that, there had always been something about the muggle born Gryffindor that had caught his attention, usually just to insult her. But these days, it was more than that.

He wasn't an idiot, he knew he fancied her, but that was suicide for someone like him. Not only would his father kill him if he ever found out that his son fancied a mudblood, but the Dark Lord probably would, too. Granted, his father killing him would likely be less painful, but still…

Granger had always made him doubt everything he'd ever been taught about muggles and mudbloods. After all, if his father was right, she should have been incredibly stupid, and ugly to boot. But she was always at the top in their classes, and Draco had never really thought her ugly, not even before her teeth had been sorted in their fourth year. She contradicted everything he thought he knew about her kind, and it made him feel incredibly uncomfortable.

Draco had been staring over at the Gryffindor table for some time now, so when Granger looked up and over their way, their eyes met. She frowned when she saw that he was watching her, so he smirked and winked lecherously at her, causing her to blush, glare, then look away. Riling her up was always fun, no matter how miserable he felt, and he always liked arguing with her. It was really the only way he could talk to her without making himself a target for the wrong people.

No matter how he felt about her, no matter whether it was just a crush, or had the potential to develop into more, Draco knew there was no way that he could be with her. War was coming, and even if, somehow, Potter managed to kill the Dark Lord, Draco's father would probably have to be dead for him to even be free to be with her. And even then, he doubted that she would even _want_ to be with him.

If the opportunity ever did rise, he hoped that he would grab at it with both hands, but for now, Draco would have to make do with watching her from afar, even as he fought on the side that wanted her dead.

**So, I hope you liked it. :) Review please!**


	18. Just Dance

**A new chapter. :) Didn't really turn out the way I was planning, but oh well. Maybe another time.**

**Remember that I don't own this while you read. ;)**

_**Just Dance**_

The music in the new club was rather deafening, you could hardly hear yourself think. But that was fine, since the purpose of this place, inspired by muggle nightclubs, was not to think, but to enjoy life and all that came with it. Purebloods, halfbloods and muggleborns all mingled together here, all prejudices were checked at the door.

On this particular night, Draco Malfoy, reformed Deatheater and winner of Witch Weekly's 'Bachelor of the Year' award, had turned up with his best friends, Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini, each of them determined to hook up with a gorgeous young witch. But they weren't looking for some random encounter, no. Each man had a particular witch in mind, and all three women were here tonight.

Blaise had already found his witch. Luna Lovegood was easy to spot in a crowd, with her eccentric fashion style, and the Italian wizard had made a beeline for her as soon as he'd seen her. They were currently whispering in one another's ears whilst partaking in the establishments alcoholic range. Theo was here for Daphne Greengrass, whom he'd had a thing for ever since all three of them could remember. When they were five, he'd confided in them that he was going to marry her when they grew up.

Draco was here for a witch he never thought that he would have a chance with. After pining over her since third year, he'd finally decided that he would step up and see if he was in with a shot, once she was free, of course. Hermione had been attached to Ron Weasley for the longest time, but now that the two of them had broken up, in a rather nasty and public split, Draco wanted to show her that he was worth a chance.

He'd yet to spot her, but even as he thought that, it seemed that the crowd parted before him, and there she was, his Gryffindor beauty, dancing seductively in the middle of the dancefloor. After a brief hesitation, Draco was moving forward, coming to a stop behind her, then moving his hips in time with hers as he started dancing with her. She didn't look up, but grabbed his hands when he put them on her hips, and pulled him closer to her. They danced like that for awhile, before the song changed and she turned to face him, looking up to see her partner for the first time.

Shock was in her eyes, but it quickly disappeared and turned into mischief as she pulled him into the next song. The two of them danced exclusively for the rest of the night, before leaving together, for what Draco hoped would end up as more than just a one time thing.

**So, review please. :)**


	19. Long Time, No See

**So, I was going through the Dramione on here, and I read a summary that was quite good, but the fic itself didn't live up to it, in my opinion. But it made me want to write this, so here you all go. :)**

**Disclaimer means that Harry Potter isn't mine…**

_**Long Time, No See**_

Just another day in the auror office, with a partner that he never would have imagined that he could work alongside without wanting to hex him constantly.

After the war, Draco Malfoy had been acquitted of all his crimes, alongside his mother, thanks to the testimony of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, albeit reluctantly from the latter. Once that was done, Draco took his NEWTs, deciding that he wanted to do something with his life that could help to make up for everything that he'd done. Becoming an auror hadn't really occurred to him until Harry came to see him, and offer his hand in friendship. Draco took it willingly, even when it meant befriending the Weasel as well, who ended up admitting that Draco wasn't half bad after all.

(No, the world was not destroyed in burning fire, much to Draco's surprise.)

In any case, Draco went through the training, and in the end, was assigned to work with Harry as his partner. Their friendship really took off after that, along with Ron, and it wasn't long before Draco was getting invites to the Burrow. Draco's Slytherin friends, Blaise, Theo, Pansy and Daphne, all ended up getting dragged into it too, a fact which ended up with Pansy and Ron dating.

There was one conspicuous absence, though, in the form of Hermione Granger. Draco had learned that she'd gone to Australia to track down her parents, and once she'd found them, she'd decided to stay when they didn't want to return. That was set to change, though, as Harry had told him that Hermione was returning after three years to join the ministry in their legal department. That was a week ago, and she had supposedly arrived at Grimmauld Place only last night.

Right now, Draco was sat in his office, drinking his morning coffee and going over the report he had to hand in about the recent sighting of Antonin Dolohov, which had ended up a dead end. Harry was at his own desk across from him, going through his in-box. It was at this moment that the door to their office was flung open, and a gorgeous brunette entered the room, the sight of her causing Draco to _really_ pay attention.

"Hi Harry!" she trilled, coming in to drop off some sort of bag. "Ginny asked me to give this to you, since I was coming here today anyway."

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said, reaching forward to grab it.

Draco was startled. _This_ was Hermione Granger? The same bushy haired, know it all bookworm from school? She'd definitely grown some rather sexy curves, he decided as he eyed her appreciatively. Her clothing, while modest, seemed to be designed to enhance her natural curves, and he couldn't deny how much he was enjoying his view. She turned and spotted him then, and he quickly looked up to avoid being caught ogling her, though from the amused look Harry was giving him, at least one person seemed to have caught him out.

"Malfoy," Granger greeted him. "Long time, no see."

"Likewise, Granger," he told her, then on impulse, he winked as he said. "You're looking good."

She laughed. "Thanks, Malfoy," she said, then turned back to Harry. "I'll see you later, Harry, after my meeting. Lunch?"

Harry nodded, then Granger bid them both farewell. Draco turned to see that Harry was watching him with a huge grin on his face, as he said, "You know what? I reckon you two would be perfect for each other."

**So how was it? Review please! :)**


	20. Calamity

**A new chapter! Yay! This could technically be a sequel to _Tango_, though I wasn't thinking of it when I started this, it definitely occured to me at least half way through. But whatever... *shrugs***

**I don't own the Harry Potter 'verse…**

_**Calamity**_

This pregnancy had been particularly difficult for her, though not in any physical sense. Falling pregnant when she did, and to whom she did, had upset a lot of people and their lives, most notably her own. After all, the man she'd been due to marry wasn't the father of her child, the latter of whom was still processing the fact that he was now a father to a newborn child, completely unplanned, but entirely welcome.

Approximately nine months ago, Hermione had drunkenly slept with Draco Malfoy, whilst engaged to Ron Weasley. When she'd discovered the consequence of her drunken mistake, the fight she'd ended up having with Ron had been massive, so much so that he'd ended up walking out, and no one saw him for the next five days.

The Weasley family had been devastated by this news, Molly had sent Hermione several howlers, and she'd been uninvited from all upcoming Weasley do's. The Daily Prophet had gotten a hold of the story, and all sorts of horrible letters and howlers had made their way to Hermione, until she'd cast a charm to keep the owls away from her home.

Harry had been disappointed in her as well, and, while he hadn't aggressively sided with the Weasley clan, he _had_ stepped back and let her deal with it all on her own. Essentially, Hermione _was_ actually on her own, at least until she decided to leave England and join her parents in France. They'd moved there after the war, when Hermione had retrieved them from Australia.

It was about three months ago, when she was six months pregnant, that the Malfoy's had tracked her down. After Draco had eventually taken a potion to remember what had happened that night, he'd put two and two together, and had figured that her child was probably his, and had started looking for her. The fact that she was carrying the Malfoy heir had led to the break-up of his own engagement to Astoria Greengrass, the dissolution of which had been far less dramatic than Hermione and Ron's, but had cost the Malfoy's in galleons anyway.

Narcissa and her son had arrived on the doorstep of Hermione's parent's muggle home, with the demand that Hermione and Draco wed as soon as possible, to ensure the child was legitimate. Hermione had dug her heels in and refused, even when Narcissa had threatened legal action. In truth, the Malfoy's couldn't take her child from her unless a paternity test was done, and Hermione refused to submit to one, even though she _knew_ that her child was a Malfoy by blood. Narcissa left France after their failure, but Draco stayed in order to 'convince' her to change her mind.

It was too late for that now, though, as Rose Eridani Granger had arrived mere hours ago, and Hermione was currently laid upon her bed, exhausted but deliriously happy, as her daughter suckled at her breast. Draco himself was slouched in a nearby armchair, fast asleep. He'd been there the entire time during the nine hours of labour, and as she looked at his tired but serene face, Hermione realised that, over the course of the three months, that she'd started to feel something for him.

Maybe they _would_ end up getting married, and maybe she _would _end up falling in love with him, but in any case, Hermione knew that there would be no getting rid of Draco Malfoy, that was for sure.

**So, I hope you liked it and will review. :)**


	21. Bite Me

**Hi there! This one is based off a one shot I've had going for **_**ages**_**, but I've been stuck on 700 words for almost as long. So I tweaked it, and here it is. Who knows if I'll ever get the full one shot out, but whatever.**

**No Hermione in this, she's really only referenced, but I think it counts, since it is a Dramione pairing.**

**I don't own the Potter 'verse…**

_**Bite Me**_

In his fifth year at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy bit Hermione Granger on her hand. He got two weeks detention for it, and she got a brief visit to the school infirmary. The reason he bit her? They had been paired in Potions class, and had been arguing over how many runespoor eggs were needed in their potion. Granger had been waving her hand in front of his face, and he'd simply leaned forward and bitten her, drawing blood.

Three years later, and Draco stood before his father, listening to him harp on about how he was one quarter veela, and needed to find his mate. He wasn't really paying much attention, zoning in and out as his father spoke, reminiscing about biting know it alls, her priceless reaction, and that of her idiotic friends. He knew he'd only done it because of how much she'd been annoying him, and thinking about it now had him licking his lips rather disturbingly…

"Are you listening to me, Draco?" Lucius snapped at him, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Yes father," Draco replied automatically.

"Oh really? Then what was I just saying?"

Shite! "Um…"

Lucius sighed. "Is it really too much to ask that you pay attention?" he enquired.

"Sorry father," Draco spoke contritely. "You were saying?"

Lucius started in once more on the trials of looking for your perfect mate, and Draco couldn't help it, he zoned out again. His perfect mate? He inwardly scoffed at the idea of having a soul mate. After all, it wasn't like he'd die if he never mated, though that meant no Malfoy heir, which he supposed his father wouldn't like, and his mother probably wanted grandchildren someday…

Draco suddenly tuned in to what his father was saying, as he'd heard the words "bite your mate", and immediately his father had his whole and undivided attention.

"Bite?" he asked. "I have to _bite_ my mate? Why?"

"To inject your venom of course," Lucius said irritably. "Weren't you listening, boy?"

Draco flushed at being called a boy, and muttered an apology, which his father ignored. "As I was saying," Lucius continued, "during your first mating, you will bite the girl, injecting her with your venom. This will bond your magic to hers, thus making you whole. Once your union is fully consummated, the two of you must stay joined for at least an hour to ensure that the magic has worked properly…"

"What if it hasn't?" Draco asked, interrupting.

Lucius frowned and told him, "Then you try again. Don't interrupt."

"But…" Draco spoke up, then stopped at the glare his father gave him.

"Is there a reason for your interruption?" he asked.

"What kind of bite is it?" Draco asked. "Is it specifically during the, uh, mating, or could it accidentally happen, in say, a random 'biting'?"

"Why on earth would you randomly bite someone?" Lucius demanded, then suddenly understanding dawned on his face.

Of course it would, he was notified of the 'incident' three years ago, after all, and had not been pleased to be flooed by Severus about how his son had bitten a muggleborn, though that wasn't the word he'd used when yelling at his son. "If you injected your venom into Miss Granger's hand, and she's not your mate, there's nothing to worry about," Lucius said. "However, if she is your mate, it could be incredibly dangerous for any wizard she may be involved with."

"She's dating the Weasel King," Draco volunteered the information, inwardly shuddering. He'd always thought that Granger was too good for the freckle faced idiot, but maybe it was more than that after all. "It's in all the papers and magazines."

"Then we need to speak to her before anything happens," Lucius spoke, getting up and heading towards the floo. "Come along, Draco."

"What? Now?"

"Yes, now," he was told. "There may already be symptoms, thanks to your foolishness, and we need to put a halt to it. There is a test that will solve this, one way or another. Ministry of Magic!"

Lucius stepped through the floo, and Draco followed suit, feeling eager at the thought of seeing Granger, a fact which already answered the question, subconsciously at least, of whether or not Hermione Granger was his mate.

**So what did you think? Review please! :)**


	22. Indecent Proposal

**A lovely, lemony chapter, based on the Demi Moore flick of the same name, but with a Dramione ending. ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You guys know the deal.**

_**Indecent Proposal**_

Her errant husband was to blame for her current position, which happened to be underneath a man that she, her husband, and his entire family had hated for an incredibly long time. Hermione Weasley, nee Granger, was currently engaged in activities with none other than Draco Malfoy that before she'd only ever reserved for her husband. A whimper of pleasure left her lips as one particular thrust hit just the right spot, bringing her ever closer to orgasm.

Hermione was currently ten months into a year long contract to be Draco's mistress. Ron had lost a quidditch bet to this man, and Hermione was paying the price. She hadn't wanted to, but her fool of a husband had agreed to an unbreakable vow, leaving her no way out. All the money that Ron had lost would be returned to them, only so long as Hermione stuck out the entire year, which was nearly up.

The money was the only thing Ron was getting, though, as Hermione had already had a lawyer draw up divorce papers. They would be served to Ron the day after this ordeal was over, something he already knew, and had tried to talk her out of, but there was no changing her mind. The only reason that it wasn't already done, was that his and Draco's contract called for 'Ronald Billius Weasley's wife'.

After the year, though, Hermione wasn't sure just how free she would be. She'd gotten some subtle, and not so subtle, hints from Draco that he wasn't going to let her go so easily. He'd become attached to her, dare she say, that he _loved_ her. It would be even more difficult once he found out that she'd also fallen pregnant with his child. Draco had already had one marriage that had ended because his then wife, Astoria Greengrass, had refused to give him a child, so she had no doubt that he would refuse to let this one go.

She could feel her orgasm building, and pretty soon, Hermione cried out, coming apart around Draco as his increased thrusts pushed her over the edge, with him soon following. As he tenderly pushed her hair out of her face, kissing her lips quite lovingly, Hermione thought that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to stay with him after all.

**So, what did you think? I was thinking, while fixing this up, of writing a proper one shot for it. Maybe. I don't know. Anyway, review please. :)**


	23. Aeternum Fidelis

**So, I was reading through all my stuff, and multiple stories with plots laid out weren't calling to me. Even half done plots and vague ideas just weren't doing it for me. But then I read the words, **_**aeternum fidelis**_**, and this fluff piece just popped out.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of the Harry Potter universe.**

_**Aeternum Fidelis**_

A sweet, melodic tune began to play, and the witch waiting in the hallway let out a huge sigh, before taking the arm her father offered up to her. The music signalled it was time to go in, and she stepped alongside her father and through the velvet curtains. Everyone stood as they appeared, turning to watch the bride as she made her way down the aisle, but her focus was on two things alone; her breathing, and the man waiting for her at the end of the aisle.

Hermione Granger looked directly at Draco Malfoy, eye to eye even when she couldn't make them out clearly at a distance. But as she drew closer, each grey orb began to come into focus, and the look he gave her sent shivers of anticipation along her spine. His eyes told her that she looked beautiful in her designer wedding gown, but that he couldn't wait to get it off her later in their private rooms.

Soon enough, the walk to her future was over, and her father was handing her over to Draco, whose smooth hands immediately soothed Hermione's shaking ones. She smiled at him briefly as he rubbed his thumbs over her skin reassuringly, then they both turned to the minister officiating their wedding. The man began his spiel, going on and on about destiny, magic, and true love, before the exchange of rings began.

Draco recited his vows, to love, honour and protect her, placing a beautiful platinum band on her finger, one that matched her engagement ring perfectly. Hermione then recited her vows, to love, honour and cherish him, placing an identical, though slightly larger and a little more masculine, platinum ring on his finger. The minister then came forward and wrapped a red ribbon around their joined hands. He waved his wand over it, Hermione catching the words, _aeternum fidelis_, which meant forever faithful.

The ribbon glowed with the magic of the fidelity charm, before returning to its normal state, even as the magicks worked their way through Hermione's body. They were bound now, forever and always, with no magic strong enough to tear them apart. Only death could separate them now, and Hermione had to bite back a trickle of her old apprehension at that thought.

The ceremony over, they turned to the crowd as Kingsley Shacklebolt himself declared aloud, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr and Mrs Draco and Hermione Malfoy!"

**So what did you think? Review please!**


	24. Little Red Riding Hood

**Hey there! A new chapter up! This is a summary of a story idea I've had for **_**ages**_**, based on the fairy tale of the same name. Well, kinda. It was actually inspired more by the song, Li'l Red Riding Hood, used in the 1993 Bruce Willis movie, Striking Distance. In any case, this is just a little snippet that took me about an hour maybe, to squish into a drabble. Barely any Dramione in it, but the bigger version that I want to do, will have more. Obviously. :P**

**In any case, I don't own the Harry Potter 'verse, but I hope you'll like this drabble…**

_**Little Red Riding Hood**_

The Black Forest was dangerous, everyone knew that. There was one path that was magically protected, and people were warned never to stray from it. There were some times, however, when it was required to leave the path, but that was only for qualified Healers and their specially trained protectors, known as Hunters. The forest had a wealth of medicinal herbs and plants that would not grow anywhere else.

Today, Hermione Granger donned the red, hooded cloak that marked her as a Healer and gathered up the basket she used for gathering in the forest. The Hunters accompanying her today would be here soon, and she hoped that it would be Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, two good friends and easily two of the best protectors in the village of Godric's Hollow.

However, it was ten minutes later, when the Hunters arrived, that she discovered, while she did indeed have Harry Potter as one of her guards, she also had Draco Malfoy. The git was one of the most annoying and arrogant prats she'd ever met! He was always making snarky comments to her, then turning around and blatantly flirting with her, only to return to teasing her, usually about her hair. Really, the only thing that she didn't _absolutely_ hate about him was the fact that he was one of the best Hunters, better than Ron, though not quite as good as Harry.

Her dislike for him was obviously showing on her face, because he spoke sarcastically to her, with that _irritating_ smirk of his, "Oh, don't you look happy to see me, Granger."

"Don't start with your smart arse attitude!" she snapped.

"I wish the two of you could get along for a change," Harry muttered.

"Oh, but I think we get along just fine," Malfoy said, turning his smirk on his fellow Hunter, but Harry just rolled his eyes.

"What are we getting today?" her long suffering friend asked her.

An hour later, and they were deep in the woods, having left the safe path far behind them. Harry and Draco were both on alert, leaving Hermione free to concentrate on her list. The two Hunters were well prepared for the dangers, though the most dangerous, werewolves, should currently be sleeping in their dens. Werewolves were incredibly dangerous, with only a few exceptions, such as Remus Lupin, an old friend of Harry's father, and a former professor at the magical school, Hogwarts.

The last item on Hermione's list, asphodel, only grew in one spot in the forest, in a small clearing littered with the flowers. The stream that ran through it came down directly from the faerie springs, and as such, the flowers were extra potent. The only real dangers here were the nearby werewolf dens, but Hermione's two Hunters were surely more than prepared for them.

Once they reached the clearing, Hermione headed straight for the flowers, trusting her two companions. She was looking only for the best sprigs, and that would take a little time. Ten minutes later, and she was halfway through, when a sudden howl caused her to jump, then shiver in terror.

"That's it," Draco declared. "We're leaving."

"But I've only got half the asphodel I need," Hermione told him.

Draco opened his mouth to speak again, but more howls, much closer this time, rang through the forest. "Malfoy's right, we need to go," Harry agreed.

Draco strode forward then, grabbing her arm and dragging her off. "I can move on my own, stop manhandling me!" Hermione snapped at him, but then froze suddenly when there was another howl, this one sounding like it came from the tree line, metres away.

Barely pausing, Draco snatched her basket from her, throwing it carefully but swiftly to Harry, who caught it easily. Then Draco hauled her off her feet and over his shoulder, ignoring her squeal of surprise, and the two Hunters were off, wands ready and senses alert as they headed for the safety of the warded path.

**So what did you think? Review please!**


	25. Over

**Hi there! :) This is the result of me reading a bunch of Dramione fics, which had absolutely nothing to do with this plot, and eating chicken and cheese toasties. Wtf, you might say? Well, I don't get it either. :(**

**I do not own Harry Potter stuff, you should know that by now.**

_**Over**_

He was always working, staying back late for one reason or another, not getting home until after she'd gone to sleep. And the business trips had increased as well. Some might take it as a sign that he was cheating on her, but she really couldn't bring herself to believe it. After all the things they'd been through, all the love they'd shared, Hermione Malfoy was almost certain that her husband, Draco Malfoy, _wasn't_ cheating on her.

Almost.

She was, however, not in denial about feeling neglected by her husband. Their marriage was suffering, they were growing apart. It had been a _very_ long time since they'd last been intimate, and while their relationship had never been exclusively about sex, she knew that it was a necessary part of keeping a couple connected. It had been months, _months_, since he'd last touched her as her husband. And hearing about her friends active sex lives in their marriages, coupled with her current celibacy, was driving her spare.

She needed to get out.

Luna Scamander, nee Lovegood, had already offered her a place to stay, and Hermione had already packed her bags. She kept telling herself that she wasn't actually leaving Draco, she was just getting away to clear her head, but she knew, deep down, that that wasn't the case. She held in her hands a note she had penned, telling Draco that she was going to be staying with friends for awhile. He would get it when he finally returned home, after spending all day and well into the night at the office.

Maybe this was a good thing, maybe it would show him that he needed to spend more time with his wife, but Hermione didn't dare hope. Instead, she placed the note on the kitchen table, summoned her suitcase to her, then looked around her one last time. The place held so many memories, she had to hold back the tears as she pulled out her wand. She brought Luna and Rolf's home into her mind and turned on the spot.

With a crack of apparition, she was gone.

**So, review please!**


	26. Pomegranate

**So, I thought of this while looking up Persephone and pomegranates last night, after watching Masterchef Australia, and the contestants that had to cook using the fruit.**

**Disclaimer… You know what it's for. ;)**

_**Pomegranate**_

Hermione Granger flitted from person to person, not truly paying attention to the conversations, merely nodding her head and smiling in all the right places. Only a small part of her was really here, the rest of her was screaming at her for the terrible mistake she'd made in coming here. Of course, that decision had been made out of her hands, but still…

It was because of _him_ that she was here. A life debt because he saved her from death, though she wonders sometimes if that might have been preferable to this obligation. Her smile threatened to fall at the thought of him, and she couldn't help but glance over to where he stood, entertaining his guests. As if sensing her brief gaze, he looked up and their eyes met, before she looked away to avoid getting caught in his hypnotic stare. She felt, rather than saw, his amusement at her discomfort.

Of course, her being here wasn't the only part of the debt. He'd issued a challenge to her, one that her feisty personality hadn't been able to deny. The whole time she was here, at Malfoy Manor, she was allowed to drink anything that was offered, but if she gave in and ate something, _anything_, then the terms of their agreement would change drastically, and she would have to stay here, with him, for as long as he wanted her to. She wasn't stupid, so she knew exactly what that meant.

Draco Malfoy's attraction to her wasn't something she only just discovered, though, she'd known for the better part of two years. But she had been with Ron until recently, and it was only after their very public, but completely mutual, split that Draco had made any kind of move. And when he did, it was to call upon a five year old life debt.

Her stomach grumbled, reminding her that she was hungry. It had been hours since she'd last eaten, tuna and cheese on rye, not a very filling meal. But she had been expecting to eat plenty tonight, before the little twist with the food. Everyone else was partaking of the sumptuous banquet the Malfoy elves had dished up, but all Hermione could do was stare at the treacle tarts, fruit parfaits and twice roasted glazed beef with regret and desire.

The conversation she'd been 'participating' in had ended without her noticing, and she was on her own in a sea of purebloods and their associates. Hermione quickly took the opportunity to make herself scarce, heading straight for the emerald curtains that shielded them from the night air. Once outside, she breathed in the cool air, noting the sweet smell in the breeze, and she looked over to find a table with a fruit bowl upon it in plain sight. Right on the top of apples, pears and other such fruits, sat half a pomegranate, the red seeds shimmering in the light of the moon.

Almost in a daze, Hermione made her way over to it, reaching forward to pluck six seeds from the fruit, only to stare at them in her hand. They were so bright, and so beautiful, how could she resist them? Slowly, she lifted her hand to her lips and ate them, the sweet and sour of the fruit tingling along her tongue. Once they were swallowed, her daze lifted, and she stared in horror at her hand as she realised what she'd just done.

The sounds of music and chatter coming from the ballroom ceased, and a moment later, the curtains she'd escaped through opened wide to reveal an empty ballroom, and Draco Malfoy standing there, his intense gaze pinning her down, preventing her from running. He came forward then, taking a hold of the hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss her palm where the pomegranate had lain. It was over, she knew, and a small shiver of fear and anticipation shot along Hermione's spine.

"Granger," he spoke, his voice low and seductive. "Welcome home."

As he led her inside, Hermione could only scream and rage internally, as her body moved of its own accord to follow the man who'd captured her soul.

**So what did you think? Review please!**


	27. Kiss Me

**Hi there! A sweet little one shot for you all. :)**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own it all. :(**

_**Kiss Me**_

This was where it happened, where she'd been cruelly ripped from him.

Draco Malfoy looked out over the expanse before him, reminiscing on the last time he'd been to this hotel. Almost six years ago now, when he'd met, or rather re-met, the love of his life, Hermione Granger, and had spent four blissful weeks making love to her over and over. He'd wanted to be with her forever, but a cruel twist of fate had forced them apart, a twist wielded by his father.

Lucius Malfoy had turned up, sneering at Hermione as he thrust a legally and magically binding contract at his son, one that had betrothed Draco to Astoria Greengrass, the younger sister of his old schoolmate, Daphne Greengrass. For months, he and Hermione had fought the contract, but nothing could be done, and soon enough, he was married to Astoria, and contractually obligated to produce an heir.

The only way out was for that child to be born, and once he had been, Draco had immediately divorced Astoria. Custody of little Scorpius was automatically given to Draco, as pureblood tradition dictated, but he wasn't a heartless monster, and he worked out a schedule with Astoria for equal rights to their son. Once that was done, he set his sights on looking for Hermione, in the hopes that she was still single and waiting for him.

He searched for months, before his sources led him back here, to where it had truly begun for them. According to the men he'd sent out, Hermione was holidaying here, though they hadn't been able to suss out if she was alone or not. But Draco hoped that she was. He knew that she was currently up in her room, number 207, and he was trying to shake his nerves and make himself go up there to confront whatever might be waiting for him. He had a glass of firewhiskey in one had to calm his nerves, but he'd yet to drink a single sip.

Finally he worked up the courage after downing his drink in one go, and he turned, intending to march up to Hermione's room, only to freeze at the sight of the woman in question. "Draco?" she asked, her voice tremulous.

Draco smiled, sure his nerves showed on his face, and confirmed, "Yes."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, and he saw the trepidation in her eyes.

"I've divorced Astoria," he told her. "I've been looking for you."

Her eyes widened slightly and she took a tentative step forward, before closing the distance between them. Draco took her into his arms as she said, "Kiss me," and he obliged.

**So what did you think? Review please!**


	28. Drawn Nude

**A new chapter! Woot! Anyway, this one is set in a non magical world, just so you know. Also, this is the longest drabble on here now, 973 words, including the title. :)**

**Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter or related characters, locations, etc…**

_**Drawn Nude**_

Hermione Granger was an art student. That wasn't something she'd ever thought she'd be. After all, she was an incredibly practical girl, with more information in her head than she needed, at least according to her friend Ginny. But despite all the logic, the knowledge and thirst for hunger that she had, it was tempered with her artistic side, which she'd inherited from her mother, who was an accomplished, if not well known, artist herself.

Her education had been privileged, attending the finest schools Britain had to offer, before she'd jetted off to Paris and enrolled in a small, but pricey, art college. After this, there was a job awaiting her at a prestigious law firm back in London, but before then, she was finding herself, according to her parents. They were insistent that she experience something that was not in her life plan before she moved forward with that life.

The course she was enrolled in only had ten other students, and they'd studied everything from Rembrandt, to Picasso, to Van Gogh, even taking time to walk through Paris's Bohemian streets to study the art of unknown, up and coming artists. Hermione had once bought a beautiful little piece that had been done from a small apartment overlooking the Seine River. Back in the classroom, they'd painted everything from pencils, to fruit bowls, to a woman wrapped in Roman robes, but there was an upcoming class that was going to take a step further, they were going to be drawing nude from life.

Hermione was a little bit nervous about that, not to say that she was a prude. (Although she was sure that her friends would probably say different.) It wasn't like she'd never seen a naked body before, she had, after all, dormed with a few girls back at school who hadn't cared about wandering around in their private room in the nude while dressing, and she'd had a couple of boyfriends that she'd seen naked too. No, it was the idea of a perfect stranger being naked in front of her that made her nervous.

None of her fellow classmates seemed perturbed by it, though, so Hermione did her best to hold back her reservations.

The day came, and she sat at her easel, awaiting the model. A few overheard snippets had told her that it was a man coming in today, which increased her nerves, but she swallowed them down ferociously. She had her charcoal ready, and was contemplating which edge she might start with, when there was a knock, and the door opened to reveal their subject. He was handsome, Hermione noted, with pale blond hair, and a slightly pointed face, one the artist in her was already itching to sketch. His eyes roamed the class, and she saw that they were a grey colour, even from where she was sitting. His gaze slid over her without really noticing her, before settling on their instructor, Tamsin, who'd moved forward to greet him.

After a brief conversation, he was directed to a chair, and after removing his clothing, he sat down, his pose languid. Hermione was fascinated with the angles and the contrasts on his body, and once they were instructed to begin, she immediately picked up her charcoal and got to work. Sketching him was insanely easy, yet incredibly difficult at the same time. She felt that, no matter how good the picture may turn out to be, she knew she would never be satisfied with it.

When it got to a certain part of his anatomy, Hermione faltered slightly before forcing herself to take in the sight of his penis, lying snugly upon his lap. His size was impressive, though he wasn't incredibly huge. A bed of pale blond curls rest at the top, matching the hair on his head so perfectly, you could tell that he _didn't_ dye his hair. As her hand traced his manhood over paper, she unexpectedly found herself wondering what it would be like to _actually_ trace her hand over him, if he would be soft and smooth, or like hard velvet. Ducking her head to hide her sudden blush, Hermione bent to concentrate on her sketch.

The next time she looked up, however, she found him looking at her, and when their eyes met, he winked at her, and she blushed once more. Tearing her gaze away, she looked down at her sketch and saw that it was almost complete, all she hand left to do were his hands and feet, which she usually left to last anyway. When she looked up again, she studiously avoided his eyes, and instead focused on his hands in order to move forward.

Once it was all over, Tamsin examined their work, and Hermione noted in the corner of her eye that their model was redressing. Tamsin thanked him and he left, and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief that it was all over. When her work was inspected, she received high praise, before Tamsin moved on. The class was over quickly, and Hermione gathered her things together, making a beeline for the door.

Once outside, though, she bumped into someone, who turned out to be the model, and she blushed furiously as he caught her and steadied her. "Careful now," he said.

She tried not to look at him as she mumbled an apology, but before she could move past him, he held out his hand in greeting and she took it automatically without really thinking about it. "I'm Draco," he said.

"Hermione," she mumbled, and he chuckled at her obvious nerves.

"I was wondering, Hermione," he said, "if you would like to get a coffee with me?"

Hermione gaped at him, then blushed through a small smile. "I'd like that," she said, before walking alongside him to the nearest café.

**So what did you think? Review please!**


	29. Taking A Chance

**A new chapter! Some people may have noticed that I put this on complete. There's two reasons for that. One, my sister pointed out that I have a lot of 'in progress' fics, and I wanted to add to my 'complete' count. Two, just in case one day I never get back to it, at least it will register as complete. ;)**

**Anyway, enjoy, and I don't own any of the characters in this…**

_**Taking A Chance**_

Nineteen years it had been, since the war had ended, and there had been relative peace throughout the wizarding world. People had moved on, and up with the times. It had been a new era, one in which the old pureblood ideals were cast aside, and anyone who didn't get on board was left so incredibly far behind.

Draco Malfoy had been one of those to get on board, and he'd worked hard in the years after the war to rebuild his family's name. He dealt openly with muggleborns and so-called blood traitors, and even led the way in bringing muggle technology to wizarding society. He was reformed in every way possible, and the Malfoy name was once again associated with power and respect.

The woman he married, Astoria Greengrass, had been the perfect choice as far as pleasing his parents was concerned. She was the perfect pureblood woman, but was one of those who were also embracing the new world. As a bonus, her family had not been aligned with Voldemort during the war, a fact that had helped out the Malfoy name even more.

Draco married Astoria three years after she finished Hogwarts, he did it to please his parents. But if he'd chosen someone based on what _he_ wanted, he never would have even considered her. Don't get him wrong, he'd come to love Astoria over the years, she was a lovely woman, and they shared several interests. But there was one witch that Draco had fallen so incredibly hard for, it had been difficult at first for him to see himself with anyone else.

Hermione Granger was the complete opposite of his wife, down to earth, passionate and totally dedicated to the welfare of the downtrodden. She'd spent her career reforming old laws and creating new ones, and now had a seat waiting for her on the Wizengamot. The two of them had become friendly in the immediate years after the war, when he was working to restore the family name. She'd seen the effort he was putting in, and had approached him to offer her help if he should need it. He didn't, but they struck up a close friendship, one that only really ended when she married Ron Weasley.

But now, after seeing his son off for his first year of Hogwarts, Draco stood in the halls of Malfoy Manor, completely revamped after the war so it no longer held any trace that Voldemort had once resided in its walls. In his hands was something that could change everything, if he chose to use it, something that could help him get the woman he wanted, if he just reached out his hand and took it. He shouldn't even have it, it was probably illegal for him to even know about it…

Draco stared at the newest version of the time turner, so incredibly tempted. This new one would not just send him back in time, but back into his own body. He would have full control to change _everything_, and even though it meant doing everything again, he wanted so much to know what his life would have been like if he'd listened to his heart instead of his head. There was no guarantee, since he had no idea how she even felt for him, but if he did go back, he knew exactly when it would be…

_September 17, 1998_

_Draco looked up at the stars, the view from the Astronomy Tower so incredibly clear. He'd been here for the repeat year for just over two weeks, though the fact that he was an 'eighth year' actually meant he was only staying 'til Christmas, just long enough for study and obtaining his NEWTs. In the New Year, he was going to be in full control of his father's company, and things were going to change._

_The solitude he sought on the tower didn't last long, as he heard footsteps coming up the winding stairs. A moment later the door opened, and he found himself face to face with Hermione Granger. She looked startled to see him, and for a moment, the two of them just stared at one another._

"_I'm sorry," she eventually said. "I didn't realise someone was up here. I'll just go…"_

_She turned to leave, and Draco was going to let her, but suddenly he called out, "Wait, Granger. You don't have to leave."_

_She turned to face him, asking hesitantly, "Are you sure?"_

_He reached out a hand and took hold of life, the way that _he_ wanted to._

**So what did you think? Review please! :)**


	30. Polyjuice

**Smexy little drabble. ;)**

**I don't own the characters, just the idea.**

_**Polyjuice**_

Draco ran his hands over the witch beneath him, whom he'd been betrothed to ever since her birth. Astoria moaned as his fingers brushed over her nipples, before going lower and lower. Her thighs parted as he slid his finger along her slit, causing her to thrust up against his hand. She was incredibly responsive, a fact that made him glad, considering that he didn't want a dead fish for a wife.

When he'd first learned of the contract back in his third year, he hadn't been happy about it, complaining loudly to anyone who had listened. At least, he had until his father had caught wind, and had given him a lecture on the Malfoy name, reputation, and all the duties and responsibilities that came with it. Since then, Draco had tried to be nice to Astoria, but the girl was incredibly dull and simpering, worse than Pansy!

But not tonight. Tonight, Astoria had come to him, all flirting and delightful, and had proceeded to seduce her fiancé. Draco had found himself surprisingly willing to take her to bed, and had already come inside her twice before now. He thrust two fingers inside his writhing, moaning bride to be, pumping furiously until she came on his hand. He then settled himself over her and slid his length inside her, rocking his hips against hers, beginning a rhythm to bring them both to orgasm.

He was completely and utterly wrong about Astoria, he decided. Perhaps he _could_ eventually fall in love with her. It wasn't like he could have the woman he _actually_ wanted. Having to settle for Astoria had been torturous for him these past few years, as his heart had slowly been lost to another witch. But the contract was ironclad, there was no way out. Besides, he was fairly certain that the woman he loved hated him, or at the very least, didn't like him.

So he surrendered to his fiancé's wiles and bedded her, knowing that they were stuck together for the rest of their lives.

OoOoO

In the early hours of the morning, a witch that looked like Astoria Greengrass apparated into Grimmauld Place. She headed straight for the kitchens, where a single vial of antidote waited for her. Quickly she grabbed it and downed it in one go, her features morphing into that of another witch entirely. Hermione Granger now stood in the kitchen, dressed in nothing but a silk negligee.

Sighing shakily, she sat down, contemplating the consequences of what she had just done. During the final battle at Hogwarts, Theo Nott junior had saved her life, from his own father, and that had left her with one heck of a life debt. Recently, Theo had called her up on it, and she had reluctantly agreed to his terms. It required a massive sacrifice on her part, but it was one that she wasn't as against as she had let on to Theo.

In the last year and a half, Theo had fallen in love with Astoria Greengrass, who was betrothed to Draco Malfoy. Astoria had apparently found a book that said the only way out of a marriage contract was for the wizard to impregnate another witch. That was when Theo had mentioned Hermione's life debt, and the two of them had agreed, after a small debate, to call her up on it.

Hermione had reluctantly agreed, and Theo had set her up with a brand new version of polyjuice potion, which lasted one day instead of one hour. Hermione had taken the strongest fertility potion known to wizard kind, then downed the polyjuice and flooed to Malfoy manor. Once there, Hermione had set about seducing Draco.

He'd been resistant at first, but eventually he'd succumbed, and after an unexpectedly mind blowing night, Hermione had snuck out of there. Once the pregnancy was confirmed, Astoria and Theo would confront Draco, and the engagement would be annulled. In the meantime, Hermione used Astoria's wand, borrowed for the night (Astoria had Hermione's in trade, and apparently, their wands like the other witch) and cast the charm she'd given her. It was a charm that purebloods had apparently been using for centuries, and was one hundred percent accurate.

There it was, she was pregnant. Hermione felt one burden lift from her shoulders (the life debt) and another take its place. Looking out the window, she saw the tell-tale pink of the approaching dawn. Soon, Draco would wake to find 'her' gone, and would probably go looking for Astoria. When he found her, that was when she and Theo would confess. Hermione knew that Draco was going to be mad, but there was nothing to be done about it. So she sent off her patronus to Theo with the confirmation of her pregnancy and went upstairs to change.

All that was left to do now, was wait.

**So how was it? Review please.**


	31. Great Expectations

**So, this one feels a little cheesy to me… Will you agree? Either way, enjoy. :)**

**Nothing familiar in this is mine, just the basic story idea.**

_**Great Expectations**_

They met up in a pub, the Leaky Cauldron, to be exact. Both of them were there for similar reasons, and both of them were intent on getting utterly drunk.

Hermione Granger had just come from the Burrow, where she'd overheard her boyfriend, Ron Weasley, talking with his mother. The two of them were discussing plans for that night, where Ron was apparently planning to propose. The thought of Ron on one knee before her, in front of his entire family, sent an irrational panic through Hermione, and she'd fled the Burrow, glad that no one had noticed her arrive, and had ended up at the Leaky.

Draco Malfoy had been stewing in the pub, having arrived there hours before, nursing the one firewhiskey. Before that, he'd been at the manor, where his father had taken him aside to go over prospective brides. There were several portfolios, all of them pureblood, all of them only just not closely related enough to them to cause issues.

At the sight of Hermione, all wide eyed and jumpy, Draco had downed the firewhiskey in one go. He watched as she glanced around the pub, then zeroed in on the new proprietor, Hannah Longbottom, nee Abbott. The two women conversed, then Hermione sat down at a table, and a few minutes later, Hannah brought her a bottle of firewhiskey and a glass. Curious as to what would make the female third of the so called 'Golden Trio' drink, Draco got up and made his way over to her.

"Mind if I join you, Granger?"

The two of them drank and laughed and moaned about their lives, before agreeing to tell their families and friends to butt out of their private lives. "It's all about the new world," Hermione declared. "Expectations are everywhere; for me, for Harry, even for you. But what about what _we_ want?"

"Damned straight, Granger," Draco agreed, raising his glass to her. "Screw the expectations, let's just enjoy our lives. Starting right now!"

Hermione giggled. "You're drunk!" she told him.

"So are you," he said with a shrug.

"Whatever!" she declared. "Shall we toast? Here's to me, not marrying Ron!"

Their glasses clinked, they drank, and Draco poured them another round. "Here's to me, not picking one of those pureblood puppets for a wife!"

They toasted and drank again, and their toasts went on and on, until finally the bottle was empty. Draco threw some coins onto the table, bowed awkwardly to Hermione, and then clumsily escorted her from the pub. Where they ended up, no one knew, but wherever it was, they threw off the burden of their Great Expectations, and lived life the way _they_ wanted to.

**Cheesy, right? Anyway, review please!**

**Ps- I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, and maybe I will do a longer version of it, who knows? ;)**


	32. Smoulder

**Chapter thirty two! My favourite number. ;) Anyway, I had this done rather quickly after the last chapter, but I decided to wait before posting this. It's quite lemony, so you have been warned. :P**

**The Harry Potter name doesn't belong to me…**

_**Smoulder**_

_She looked at him with innocence in her eyes, an action that served only to excite him further. "What might that be, my Lord?" she asked with a hint of coquettishness in her voice._

_He pulled her to him, pressing them together so that she could feel his arousal against her thigh. "You know what it is, Millie," he breathed in her ear. "I want you. I want to bury my cock deep inside your quim and make you scream my name as you come all over me."_

_Her eyes widened at the dirty way in which he spoke to her, but before she could say anything else, his lips were crashing down upon hers, silencing any protest she might have had. Millie gasped into the kiss and Henry took the opportunity to slip in his tongue as they pashed. His hands came up, one cupping her cheek and the other groping her generous breasts, causing her to moan. She had no idea how this had all happened, since she knew only yesterday he had hated her._

_But the way Henry was touching her now, she wasn't sure of anything except how it felt. Then when he slid his fingers into her soaking wet core, she screamed slightly and arched against him, her hips rocking as his fingers fucked her. It was all so unconscionable, that the two of them were here like this. They'd hated one another since their school years, though she had to admit to herself that she'd always secretly fancied him._

_Millie cried out as Henry's fingers moved even faster, and a moment later, she released all over his fingers. Her body shook in the aftermath and she whimpered as he slowly pulled his digits out of her._

_Henry looked down at her, his male ego completely satisfied that he'd made the woman he'd secretly loved for a long time come so hard. But this was far from over. As she lay there, recovering, he pulled all of her clothes off, then drank in the sight of her. Quickly he unbuckled his belt, pushing his trousers down and letting his rock hardness spring free. The rest of his clothes followed and then he was between her legs in an instant, ready to bury himself in heaven._

"_Millie," he whispered a moment before he surged forward, sheathing himself deep within the recesses of her hot, tight cavern._

_She wasn't a virgin, a thought that disturbed him only a moment before he moved, pulling out of her slightly before surging forward once more. A rhythm was set that had them spiralling so high, and each of his thrusts within went so deep that they hit a spot that was threatening to send her to a place that she'd only ever dreamed about when she'd lain with her ex._

_The feeling kept growing and growing, overriding anything else as she was about to…_

"What on earth are you doing, Granger?"

The sound of a smart-arsed voice rather suddenly pulled Hermione out of the trance she'd fallen into reading her book and she jumped as she looked up to see Draco Malfoy smirking at her. A furious blush tinged her cheeks and she quickly shoved her book into a drawer.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

He was still smirking as he came around her desk and pulled open the drawer, despite her trying to keep him away from it. He pulled out her book, eyebrow rising at the title.

"'_The Pureblood and the Muggleborn. Book Two: Smouldering Rings,'_" he read. "Wow, Granger, I never thought you'd read porn."

"It's not porn!" Hermione denied hotly, trying to snatch the book away from him. "It's romance!"

Draco kept the book out of her reach and opened it, reading, "_'Her moans increased as his hot tongue laved at her burning core, her hips bucking desperately against him as she sought her release.' _Yeah right, Granger. If that's not porn, then I was a goody-two-shoes in Gryffindor!"

Hermione tried to fight her ongoing blush as she attempted to retrieve her book as Draco held it away from her, reading intently. "Interesting," he murmured. "It says that they were mortal enemies in school that secretly wanted each other. He's Pureblood and she's Muggleborn? Now, why does that sound familiar?"

Hermione groaned in further mortification as he bent down, his breath tickling her ear. "I always suspected to you had a crush on me, Granger," Draco murmured, "but I guess this is my proof."

"Oh, sod off, Malfoy!" Hermione snapped as he pulled back and dropped the book into her hands.

Draco laughed then said, "Oh, you're so easy to rile up, and you know it."

**So what did you think? I've had this sitting on my computer forever, and somehow missed it in the early days of the drabbles, but no matter.**

**Review please!**


	33. Wolf

**This was rather unexpected. I was reading through a bunch of Dramione, whose plots had nothing to do with this, and this just popped into my head. I wasn't really planning on doing a drabble again right now, I've been trying to get over a hump I have with Bite Me. For some reason, I just can't get past the beginning of the next chapter! Oh well.**

**In any case, I don't own the Harry Potter 'verse, but I hope you enjoy this. :)**

_**Wolf**_

The low growl of a wolf caught his ears, and he turned to see a large grey wolf only a few feet away. Normally he would have thought it odd, there being a wolf in the Wiltshire countryside, but with his mind compromised as it was, that fact didn't register. Instead, the werewolf form of Draco Malfoy cocked his head, then crouched low and growled back.

It was a playful growl, one that he'd let out before on numerous occasions. This wasn't the first time he and the wolf had met, every time he 'hunted' in the magical confines of the Malfoy land, she was always here. Yes, he knew she was female, he could smell it on her. Every full moon, for three nights the two would run through the countryside, hunting the deer, howling in perfect sync to the bright moon.

This time was no different, and the two of them ran together all night, until she led him back to the spot they would meet. Then the sun would rise, he would shift painfully back into his own form, and she would be gone, the only trace of her being the lingering scent of a painfully familiar smell.

Naturally, Draco didn't remember any of this when he woke, naked near his family's property. He never did. Sometimes, when he woke covered with blood, he was glad he didn't remember. Even though after that time his mother had caught him sneaking back in, and had taken a sample of the blood to test it, and she had told him it was deer blood. It didn't really make a difference to him, he still killed when he transformed.

His lycanthropy was his father's punishment for failing the Dark Lord near the end of Draco's fifth year. The sixteen year old had been terrified when Voldemort had turned up on their doorstep with Greyback in tow, and had taken him away for three nights straight. He'd been bitten every single night, and had been left, terrified, in the presence of the werewolf the entire time.

Since the war had ended, Draco had been denied access to the Wolfsbane potion. It was his own punishment for his involvement with the Deatheaters. But he knew, thanks to a big mouthed Weasel, that Granger, of all people, was working hard to get him, and others, access to it. Already she'd succeeded with the others, but the Ministry were being especially difficult about him.

A month later, and Draco finally had the Wolfsbane. A snooty Ministry official had come to his home and told him that he now had unrestricted access to the potion, the new and improved one, to boot. A mere hour ago, he had downed his first ever dose, grimacing at the awful taste they still apparently couldn't get rid of. As he transformed, he remained, thank Merlin, himself. On the inside, at least.

When he saw the wolf, he knew she was familiar, and a rather unexpected memory of running alongside her through his family's estate entered his mind. She sat there, head cocked to the side and tongue lolling out as if to say, '_Well? Are you coming?_' then stood and loped of, glancing behind her once in a while. Draco shook himself out of the trance he'd found himself in and followed her.

By the time daylight came and he'd changed back into his human form, Draco had remembered everything that had happened when he'd transformed before. Was it a result of the new version of the potion? In any case, he stood there naked, watching the wolf, then his eyes widened and he quickly (but really, considering everything, probably unnecessarily) covered his genitals with his hands.

"_Granger!?_" he choked out, and the sneaky witch grinned at him. "What-? How-? WHY?"

"Because I didn't want you to go through this every time alone," she told him. "I knew that the Ministry had refused you the Wolfsbane, even though Harry and I had requested several times that they give it to you."

"Potter did?" Draco asked, wondering just who else, beyond the two of them and the required Ministry officials even _knew_ of his condition.

Granger nodded and came closer to him, and he shifted uncomfortably, all too aware of his nudity. "Come on," she told him. "Let's go up to the manor, I'm sure your mother is anxious to see if you're alright. After that, I promise I'll explain everything."

As she passed by him, Draco caught a whiff of her scent, that same scent he'd woken up with once a month for the past year and almost a half. Intrigued by the implications of her presence, and the vague hint she'd given about his mother, Draco followed the alluring witch back up to his home.

**So what did you think? Review please!**


	34. Hunted

**A new update! Yay! I thought of this one rather suddenly, during a small break from reading Bexchan's Isolation. (A brilliant story, really recommend it if you haven't read it yet!) Anyway, I might try to work it into a future story, cuz I don't see this working past the drabble otherwise. But until then, this is what I've got. :)**

**You should know the drill by now, that I don't own the characters.**

_**Hunted**_

She was breathing heavily, clutching her wand tightly as she crept along the corridors of the abandoned muggle site. Hermione struggled to regain control of her breaths; it wouldn't do for her if she was discovered because of her huffing and puffing. Already she'd managed to take down three of her four targets, but the last one was proving incredibly elusive. That didn't surprise her, considering who she suspected it was.

Draco Malfoy was a force to be reckoned with, and in the battle of good versus evil, he was an incredibly gifted and dangerous opponent. Right now, he was hers, and the thought that he was somewhere out there, in the dark corridors of the warehouse, made her edgy and fearful. Already she'd managed to dodge him twice, but she knew her luck was running out.

Hermione concentrated on her objective, which was to get the sealed documents and get out. The scroll containing the vital information was currently burning a hole in her pocket, so all she had to do was find the exit. There were wards up, after all, to prevent her from simply apparating out, and she couldn't use a portkey either. Wiping some sweat from her dirty brow, she attempted her escape, keeping an eye out for Malfoy at the same time.

Along the way, she came across one of the ones she'd already defeated, which made her realise that she was going around in circles. That was no good! Turning back, Hermione used a locator spell to find her path, and began headed in what she guessed was a westerly direction, and hopefully the way out. She froze, though, when she heard something that sounded suspiciously like a shoe scraping on dirt, and she spun around, wand at the ready and curse on the tip of her tongue….

But there was nothing there.

Relaxing slightly, Hermione made to resume her path, but a wand at her throat caused her to freeze, and dread filled her as a voice whispered, "You're dead, Granger."

A hand grabbed her and pulled her close, before she felt the pull of a portkey activating. (A PORTKEY!?) She and her captor, obviously Malfoy, landed in a bright room, and Hermione had to blink several times to adjust to the light and bring the room in focus. But then, Malfoy had released his hold on her, and she stumbled slightly in front of all the people gathered.

"Congratulations, trainee Granger," a voice boomed, and she looked up to see her boss, head of the auror department, grinning at her. "You managed to survive almost five minutes longer than the current record. Well done!"

There were congratulations all round, and Hermione blushed at the praise. "Well," her boss said, "I'm sure you want to get cleaned up, we can debrief you later. Come on, everyone out! I'm sure you all have work to do. If not, I'm sure I can find something…"

As they left, Hermione turned to Malfoy, who was smirking at her. "Congratulations, Hermione," he told her.

She blushed and reminded him, "I didn't make it out, though, Auror Malfoy."

"I thought you agreed to just call me Draco?" he asked, but she just shrugged.

As he passed her on his way out, he leaned in close, and Hermione felt a shiver run along her spine as his breath tickled her ear. "By the way, there was _no_ _way out_."

Her jaw dropped as he closed the door behind him.

**So what did you think? Review please!**


	35. Patrols

**Hi there! Check out the poll on my profile. :)**

**Not my characters, but definitely my story.**

_**Patrols**_

Draco was waiting for his patrol partner, noting that they were late. Normally it wouldn't be a bother, but it was Hermione Granger, the Head Girl, that he was waiting for, and she was generally punctual to a fault. And yet here he was, five minutes past nine, and she still wasn't here. He wondered if she was caught up in a meeting with the Head Boy, who was Draco's best friend Blaise, or perhaps one of the Professors had her attention?

In any case, Draco was more than a little nervous waiting for her. The reason? Just the fact that, over the last few months of their eighth year here at Hogwarts, Draco had developed somewhat of a crush on the Golden Girl of the wizarding world. Ever since that night in the Heads dorm, when he'd been visiting with Blaise, and Granger had come down in that tiny pair of shorts and little top that she apparently wore every night to bed, he'd been shocked at just how much woman had been hidden underneath her school robes. As the days passed, he'd ended up thinking about her a lot, and the result was that now he had a rather strong infatuation with her.

A few minutes later and Hermione finally appeared, looking like she'd been thoroughly kissed. The real kicker in Draco's gut was the fact that, realising she was late for patrol, she must have grabbed the wrong tie, because she was wearing Blaise's green and silver tie instead of her own red and gold one. Had she been snogging _Blaise_? Her cheeks were flushed, and her lips looked swollen, and… Was that a _hickey!? _Ignoring the clenching in his gut and his heart, he stepped forward so she could see him.

"You're late, Granger," he said curtly, and she started at his presence.

"Sorry," she said quickly. "Blaise and I got caught up with the prefect schedules."

Yeah right. "Whatever, let's just get on with it, shall we?"

OoOoO

Hermione'd watched his reaction when she turned up, and it was just as Blaise said it would be. He'd told her that he believed that his best friend had a thing for her, but she hadn't been so sure, until her co-head had suggested a test. Before arriving here for her rounds, she'd cast a few spells to make it look like she'd been snogging, and had even faked a hickey. Blaise had laughed and loaned her his tie to complete the image.

Now, looking at Draco, and seeing the hurt in his eyes that he'd quickly hidden, she wondered if it had been such a good idea after all. Maybe she should say something? She didn't want to ruin any chance of being with Draco before it had even begun, especially not since, thanks to Blaise's words to her, she'd realised that she'd begun to get a small crush on the so called Slytherin Prince.

As they patrolled, Hermione fought an inner battle on whether or not to say anything. Finally she decided to, but before she could say anything, Draco spoke. "So, you're with Blaise?"

"What gave you that idea?" Hermione prevaricated.

"That's his tie," he said, and Hermione looked down.

"Oh, so it is."

"So, you're with him, right?" Draco asked again.

This was it. "No, I'm not."

"So you're just snogging him for fun?"

"What makes you think we're snogging?"

"Oh, come on Granger!" he snarled, his frustration clear as day. "You turned up looking like you'd just come from an intense make out session, and you're wearing his tie. What else is a bloke supposed to think?"

"It's just a glamour," she told him, then pulled out her wand and muttered '_finite incantatum.'_

Draco's eyes widened and then narrowed. "What are you playing at, Granger?" he demanded.

"Nothing much," she told him. "Blaise just told me something interesting that I didn't really believe, at least not until I saw your reaction when I turned up."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, suddenly wary.

Taking a step towards him, Hermione said, "Blaise thinks you're interested in me. I mean, _really_ interested. Is he right?"

His eyes had widened again, but then he schooled his features and demanded, "So was this a way for you and Blaise to have a little fun at my expense?"

Hermione shook her head. "Of course not," she reassured him. "Blaise is your best friend, he wouldn't do that. This was just him proving to me that you liked me. I guess he thinks we'd be good together."

She watched his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed, and he managed to rasp out, "So, do _you_ think we'd be good together?"

Hermione nodded and closed the distance between them, and Draco's nerves suddenly seemed to vanish. He swept her up into his arms and against the wall, murmuring, "Good," before lowering his mouth to hers in a crushing kiss.

OoOoO

The following day, Hermione turned up to class wearing a Slytherin tie, her _boyfriend's_ tie.

**So what did you think? Review please!**

**Ps: Check out my new Dramione, Bound, if you haven't already. (shameless plugging)**


	36. Kiss Kiss

**Hi! This was in a non Dramione folder, one I usually put other pairings in. But it ends with potential Dramione, so I thought, why not?**

**I don't own the characters…**

_**Kiss Kiss**_

"Girls kiss better than guys, you know," Hermione Granger told her best friends in the world, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"Well, we wouldn't know, Mione," Ron said. "We've only kissed girls."

"Well, I've kissed both, so I _can_ tell you."

Both guys got a slightly far away look in their eyes and Hermione whacked them both upside their heads, muttering, 'perves' under her breath. "Hey! We're guys!" Harry complained. "You should expect that!"

"You didn't seem to like it when I was 'kissing' Pansy Parkinson, though," Hermione countered.

"That was only because she's a Slytherin, and it was what? Only two months after the final battle?" Harry said. "We had _issues_ back then. Besides, if you wanted to… _kiss_… her now, we wouldn't mind."

"That's too bad, she's water under the bridge," Hermione said a little huffily, still not over the fact that Pansy had dumped her for a _guy_.

"It's probably the lips," Ron suggested. "Women always have such soft and delicate lips, probably because of all that gloss you guys use."

"Ginny always complains about how my lips are usually cracked or chapped," Harry said, nodding in agreement with his brother in law.

Hermione shook her head. "I've kissed guys with absolutely perfect lips," she said. "That's not it."

"Who the bloody hell had perfect lips?" Ron demanded.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley for one," she told them. "And… Draco Malfoy"

"WHAT!?" Ron _and_ Harry yelled, with Harry continuing, "When did you kiss _him_? He never said anything about it!"

"At a Ministry party," Hermione told them. "And he was drunk, he probably doesn't remember."

"I can't believe it, Mione," Ron practically moaned. "You kissed the ferret!"

"Hey!" Harry objected, getting over his shock. "Draco's our co-worker and almost friend!"

Ron shrugged. "He's still a ferret," he said.

"Which party?" Harry asked.

"New Year's," was the answer. "It was midnight and I guess I was the closest witch he could find. It was a pretty good kiss."

"But not good enough to beat out the girls?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Wait, I kinda remember that," Ron said, and at the look he got from the other two, he rolled his eyes and said, "I didn't see them, I just remember that the next day I heard Malfoy talking with Nott about some witch he'd snogged, and how he wished he could remember who it was, because apparently he really enjoyed it."

"Really?" Hermione asked with interest, and Ron groaned.

"Great!" he complained. "Now she's probably gonna go off and try to kiss him again! Should've kept my mouth shut!"

"That's never been your forte," Harry said, and Ron flipped him off.

**So what did you think? Review please! :)**


	37. Ecumene

**Hi there! This is a basic summary of a story that I've wanted to do for longer than any other one I've put in these drabbles. It's been there so long, I had the idea back when I had only one folder for Harry Potter stories, instead of several. The only problem with it really is that I keep changing and restarting it, because I can never settle on what's supposed to happen. At least, not properly. Every idea I have changes every time I open the document, and even what's written here will likely not be the plot if I ever finally get this done.**

**Still, disclaimer, and enjoy!**

**Ecumene**

Prince Draco Hyperion Niklos Malfoi, Crown Prince of the kingdom of Velebit, Heir Apparent to the throne and descended of the first Royal Couple of Velebit, King Volodoya and Queen Jerisavlja, son of King Lucius Abraxas Malfoi and Queen Narcissa Circini Malfoi, walked through the grove of apple trees, trying to find the perfect fruit for his mother, whose birthday was today. His mother loved fruit from the surface of the earth, and Draco had flown down here to get some so he could surprise her.

The wings on his back fluttered slightly as he searched. As he'd flown overhead, he'd counted that there were twenty seven trees, some with red apples, and some with green. Already he'd plucked five of the succulent fruit, but he was being thorough to make sure that he didn't miss the _perfect_ one. Soon, he reached the largest of the apple trees and looked up. Using magick, he levitated up to inspect the apples, and that was when he found it. A large, shiny, flawless green apple suspended perfectly from its branch. Draco reached out and plucked it, then returned to the ground.

Looking at the other apples, he rejected them and chucked them to the ground, before carefully tucking the perfect one into a silken sack he'd brought just for his mother's apple. Satisfied, he turned around, intending to fly off back to his mountain home, but he was stopped in his tracks. Right in front of him stood a young woman with brown curls and brown eyes, set upon the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his privileged life. And those brown eyes, he noticed, were incredibly angry.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded. "You're stealing my apples!"

"They're not yours," Draco told her. "All of this land belongs to my father, so it's _his_ apples, not _yours_."

Her eyes narrowed, and Draco gulped suddenly, though he wasn't sure why. "If your father is who you're hinting at, then even he knows better than to steal from a sacred grove!" she practically yelled at him.

Sacred grove? "What are you talking about, peasant?" Draco demanded.

"I'm talking about the fact that this grove is sacred, and King Lucius knows this," the woman said. "Not even the Veela King would defy the magical laws!"

"If this grove is sacred, then why did you call it yours?" the prince asked.

"Because it's _my_ duty to care for these trees," she told him, and Draco stepped back, getting a proper look at her.

She must be an epimeliad, an apple nymph. Or was that for sheep? In any case, she was mad, and he was half tempted to give her the apple back and get the hell out of there, but then he remembered his mother, and stood his ground. "I want this apple for my mother," he told her. "It's her birthday."

"I don't care if it's her birthday, wedding, or any other thing! Give the apple back now!"

Draco was silent, trying to think of a way he could get the apple out of here, but then remembered that he had wings and could just fly off. But before he could so much as flex those wings of his, the nymph reached forward and snatched the bag out of his hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" Draco leapt at the nymph, and the two of them wrestled for it. She was stronger than he expected, but what ended their little tussle wasn't that at all. Draco put all of his weight into one single wrench, but instead of getting the bag out of her grip, all he did was rather forcefully pull her to him, upsetting his balance and sending the two of them tumbling to the ground. The nymph landed on him, causing the wind to be knocked out of him for a moment, then he looked up, and found that her face was barely a centimetre from his.

The two of them stared at one another, and Draco felt something stirring inside him, something that his father had sat him down a number of springs ago to rather embarrassingly talk to him about. Hesitantly he leaned forward, capturing her lips with his in a small, but sweet, kiss. She lay atop him, frozen for a moment, before she kissed him back, and his hands came up to the small of her back to embrace her to him. That seemed to bring her to her senses, though, and she forced herself off of him, leaving the bag with the apple in his grasp.

"Take your apple and get out of here," she snarled at him. "Don't ever come back!"

She vanished then, and Draco slowly stood up. Looking down at the bag, he smiled, and decided that he was going to ignore the second half of what she'd said. He would _definitely_ be back, because he knew that he'd just found his mate.

**So what did you think? Ecumene is a Greek/Roman term for the known world, or the inhabited world. It ended up being used by the Roman church eventually, but the original meaning is what my story is using. The fic was originally inspired by art of the same name by an artist on Deviantart call anndr, you should check their stuff out.**

**Epimeliades: Nymphs for apple trees and flocks.**

**Anyway, review please!**


	38. The Little Mermaid

**Hi everyone! I picked up a fairytale book and flipped through, to see if anything inspired me, and it did. :)**

**Disclaimer, these characters aren't mine…**

_**The Little Mermaid**_

Hermione Granger was not happy, no, _not_ happy at all!

The reason for her morose state was a stupid, slimy, Slytherin git who thought it would be hilarious to spike her pumpkin juice with some kind of potion, and it had done _this_ to her! It was only lucky, for her state of mind, that no one had been around to see her transformation. Conversely, it was _un_lucky that there was no one here to help her. Hermione uselessly flapped her fish tail against the floor in frustration.

Oh yes, you heard right. Hermione Granger now had a fish tail. And not just any fish tail, but a mermaid one. The Head Girl of Hogwarts was now a mermaid! She was one of the muggle imagined mermaids, not a real one, though. She cursed the foul Blaise Zabini under her breath and made a mental note to dock House points and give the village idiot detentions for the rest of the school year for this. Just because he'd found a new lease on life after his mother confessed that his father was actually a muggleborn…

Growling in frustration, Hermione grabbed her wand and attempted to levitate herself back to her quarters, but then it dawned on her that she was suddenly feeling incredibly dry and thirsty, and realised that she was _drying out_! She cast several Aguamenti on herself, and was about to attempt levitation again, when she heard footsteps approaching her. She froze, and hoped that it would be someone useful, someone like a Professor or…

No! Not him! _Anyone_ but him!

"Granger, wow!" Draco Malfoy, the Head Boy, smirked at her. "Blaise told me that he'd spiked your drink with Mysta's Mermaid Concoction, but I didn't really believe it until now."

"Could you please stop smirking and get me to our dorm?" Hermione snapped. "I need to get in some water, right now!"

"Why don't I just take you down to the lake?" he asked as he moved forward to grab her.

"Because I don't fancy walking back up to the castle naked when the stupid potion wears off!" she told him as he grabbed her and hoisted her into his arms.

Draco looked down then at her chest area, and Hermione blushed as she realised that he could probably see _something_ underneath her curls. "No, I don't suppose you do," he said, his voice showing his distraction.

"Malfoy! Eyes front!" Hermione scolded him as he accidentally banged her tail against the wall.

They made it to their dorm without further incident, though Hermione noted several times that Draco peeked down at her half exposed chest. Once inside, he took her to their bathroom, ran the tub full of water and put her in it. He looked like he was going to stay, maybe torment her a bit, or just ogle her, but Hermione unequivocally kicked him out. The last thing she wanted was him needling her about this, in _any _way.

It took four hours for the potion to wear off, and by that time, Hermione had quite liked the tail and was sad to see it go. Not that she would ever admit it, of course. Out of the bath with a bathrobe wrapped around her, she made her way to the common room, and saw Draco there, reading through a school text. He looked up at her approach, and eyed her up and down, making her blush.

"Haven't you already had enough of an eyeful?" she asked him a bit snarkily.

"Maybe, maybe not," he told her, getting up and stepping over to her.

He leaned in close, his breath tickling her ear as he whispered, "I want more."

He then moved back to his position on the couch, picking up his book and resuming reading. Hermione gave him an odd look, before heading upstairs to change into some clothes. More? More what? Well, whatever he wanted, Hermione decided she'd give it a go, after all it wasn't every day (except in Disney) that the Little Mermaid _actually_ got the Prince.

**So what did you think? Review please!**

**Ps: I can see my reviews now! Yay! ;)**


	39. At Sight

**Hi there! A lovely veela drabble for you guys! This is an idea I've had for awhile, for the Malfoys to be French based veelas. There are a few of them floating around my Dramione folders, all introducing Draco and Hermione differently, but this is the basic gist of them. Anyway, enjoy!**

**This is the longest drabble now, just short of a thousand words.**

**Disclaimer goes here…**

_**At Sight**_

The ballroom was packed with witches and wizards here to commemorate the fall of the darkest wizard of their time, even darker than Grindelwald had been. The end of Voldemort's war had been four years ago, and the wizarding world was recovering nicely. A lot of it was only possible because of fines that the Ministry placed upon those who'd been responsible, in one way or another, and that money was used to rebuild things and pay out compensations to those who'd lost loved ones.

Hermione Granger, war heroine and poster girl for all muggleborns, was here at the ball with her two best friends. Ron Weasley, war hero and her ex boyfriend, now a successful ladies man. And of course, Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the saviour of the wizarding world, and all around good guy. Ron was officially 'escorting' her to the ball, but Harry was actually here with his brand new wife, Ginny Potter, nee Weasley. She had actually just spotted someone she knew, and after pecking her husband on the cheek, had gone off to talk to them.

"It's a great turn out," Ron said.

"It's a Ministry funded event, with free food, alcohol and dancing," Harry scoffed. "Of course people showed up."

At the mention of food, Ron's stomach growled and Hermione rolled her eyes. "There's supposed to be a buffet somewhere," she told him. "Off you go, then."

Ron blushed sheepishly, but still took off in search of it.

"Tonks and Remus should be around somewhere," Harry mused, then he also blushed a little.

Hermione laughed. "Go on," she said. "I promise I won't feel abandoned."

Left to her own devices, Hermione began to circulate, catching up with people she hadn't seen for awhile and making plans with them. Eventually she ran into Tonks and her mother Andromeda, who were chatting by the buffet table with a woman Hermione'd only ever seen before in pictures.

"Hermione darling," Andie greeted her. "This is my sister, Narcissa. I told you about her, she moved to France to marry a veela."

"Hello, Mrs Malfoy," Hermione greeted, remembering the surname of Narcissa's husband.

"Oh, please dear, just call me Narcissa," the blonde witch told her, and Hermione inclined her head in acknowledgement.

They chatted awhile, and Hermione learned that Narcissa's husband wasn't actually here. Apparently he had urgent business to attend to that couldn't be put off, and had made their son escort his mother instead. "His name is Draco," Narcissa told her. "He'll be around somewhere, no doubt charming people with that affable charisma he inherited from his father."

As if the mere mention of him had summoned him, he appeared at his mother's side. "Mother," he greeted. "Aunt, cousin."

His gaze fell to Hermione as he was introduced to her, and the intensity that was burning in those grey eyes of his caught her in a web and refused to let her go. It was only when Narcissa coughed dramatically that his gaze broke, and Hermione felt that she was suddenly breathing after having held her breath for ages. Narcissa was looking from her son to Hermione interestedly, a look which peaked when Draco spoke.

"May I have the honour of a dance with you, Miss Granger?" he asked, and Hermione could only nod dumbly.

He swept her out onto the dancefloor and spun her across it with a precision that spoke volumes of years of lessons, and Hermione marvelled at his skill. Compared to Draco, she felt that she'd only ever had mediocre dance partners before. Oh, and Harry, whose two left feet would always have him stepping on her toes.

"I hope you don't think it too forward of me," Draco was saying, "but I wanted to tell you that I think you are the most beautiful witch here tonight."

Hermione blushed and tried to speak coherently. "Thank you," she told him.

"Did you come here with someone tonight?" he asked, and she felt that he was nervous about asking, like her answer would either break him, or build him up.

"A-a friend," she told him. "We used to… But he's just a friend now."

She wasn't sure why, but Hermione felt that she needed to reassure him that she wasn't here with anyone, and at her words, she felt him relax against her.

They danced through several songs, chatting about random things, but eventually they ended with a waltz, and he stepped back from her. Hermione felt oddly cold at the loss of his form close to her in dance, and she frowned slightly. She looked up to see him glance over her shoulder, but before she could turn to see who was there, he spoke, "I know this may seem sudden, but would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"I- Um, sure," Hermione said, and he smiled, an action that seemed to light up his entire face.

"Great!" he said. "Can I meet you at Aunt Andromeda's at seven?"

Hermione nodded and watched him in a daze as he moved past her to where he'd glanced before. His mother was over there, and when he reached her, the two bent close to talk, with Narcissa glancing her way every so often.

"May I have this dance?" a voice asked, and Hermione jumped as Harry came into sight and laughed at her. "Sorry," he said, though he didn't really sound it.

As she danced with Harry (who managed to only step on her feet twice) Hermione's mind was alive with activity, going over everything that had happened with Draco Malfoy. It was only later, when she was closing her eyes to sleep, that she remembered that he was half veela, and her eyes snapped open at the connotations. The following evening, when she met him for dinner, Hermione was a bundle of nerves as she took his proffered arm for apparition, but she'd already decided that she would take this chance, wherever it may lead her.

**So what did you think? Review please!**


	40. Tricked

**So, I had this idea out of the blue, and started writing. About halfway through, I realised that it was going to be too small for a proper story, so I decided that it was going to be the next chapter for my drabbles. ;)**

**Anyway, enjoy, disclaimer, and a warning that people (Harry and others) are OOC.**

_**Tricked**_

Harry Potter was not happy about the fact that his female best friend was in a relationship with none other than Draco Malfoy. The ferrety prat had been a thorn in all their sides while attending Hogwarts, and he simply couldn't believe that Hermione had allowed herself to be taken in by that git. He had to save her, she wasn't doing anything to save herself, and so he helped the Ministry bring in a marriage law, on the understanding that Hermione would be matched to Ron.

His best friend since the day he'd first stepped onto the train on platform nine and three quarters, Ron Weasley was a _far_ better choice for Hermione than Malfoy was. There wasn't a Weasley that didn't agree, either, though George had once mentioned that it was up to Hermione who she wanted to be with. Ron hadn't spoken to him for weeks after that, only caving because he needed something from George's shop.

In any case, all the paperwork was filed, and the new marriage law would be announced the following day in the Daily Prophet.

Harry flooed to the Burrow, feeling inordinately pleased with himself. Ron already had a copy of the paperwork to send in for Hermione and himself, as it was the wizards who would be making the 'requests'. The ministry worker in charge of going through the applications had already reassured Harry that any paperwork with the name Malfoy on it would be rejected, left on a side bench, forgotten until it was too late. By the time it was 'found', Hermione would be magically bound to Ron with the engagement charms.

"Harry!" Ginny Potter greeted him, kissing his cheek. "How did it go?"

Grinning, Harry told her, "Everything's set, soon Ron and Hermione will be engaged."

"I'm so glad," Molly Weasley said, coming into the conversation. "Ronald is a much better choice than that Malfoy boy. Honestly! Has she forgotten everything he and his family have done?"

"Well, there's no need to worry," Harry reassured the woman who was like a mother to him. "She'll be rid of him soon enough, and _glad_, once she's out of his influence."

The next day the news was out, and at the earliest opportunity, Ron sent off his applications for Hermione. There was a mandatory two week wait, but after that, there would be no turning back. For the whole fortnight, Ron was jittery and on edge, and when the time was finally up, a Ministry owl gracefully flew into the Burrow and everyone rushed to discover the result, which they already knew what it'd be.

"Well? Open it!" Ginny said.

"In a bit," Ron told her. "These Ministry seals are tricky, and you can't mess with them."

"Where's George?" Bill asked. "I thought we were all going to be here when the letter arrived?"

"He said he's swamped at the joke shop," Arthur told them. "Apparently since everyone's getting their replies today, he's been left short on staff."

"It's no matter," Molly spoke. "We can share the good news with him later. Come along then, Ron. Swiftly does it."

Finally the seal broke, and Ron opened it up, scanning the page. His eyes bugged out of his head, and his face turned red. He looked like he was about to either have a fit, or pass out, and it ended up being the latter. Harry snatched the letter and read it, his own eyes going wide at the words written elegantly on the parchment.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY NAME OF MERLIN!?"

OoOoO

In a luxurious penthouse in Paris, two lovers laid entwined. The matching gold bands on their fingers proclaimed to the world that they were married, they'd wed in secret weeks ago, unable to wait longer to affirm their love. And a good thing, too, with this new law in place. Draco and Hermione Malfoy knew that people had plotted to break them up, and force her to be with someone she didn't love. Hermione had tried to fight the marriage law, but since it had the backing of not only the Minister of Magic, but of Harry Potter, the 'saviour' of the wizarding world, she had ended up failing.

It was only lucky for them that George Weasley had overheard a deceitful conversation that had occurred at the Burrow, and he'd immediately owled Hermione, who had rushed to Draco. George knew that the two of them were in love, that Draco hadn't dosed her with a love potion, imperioed her, or just plain threatened her. It was his idea that they marry straight away, and also his idea that they tell no one. The marriage was registered with the French Ministry, to avoid detection until the last moment, and they'd had the ceremony at one of the French Malfoy properties, in order to do so.

Hermione sighed contentedly in her husband's arms as they relaxed after a round of lovemaking. Right about now, she knew, Ronald Weasley would be getting an owl, informing him that the witch he'd petitioned for was unavailable, due to her already being married.

As her husband's hands began wandering with determination once more, she thanked her lucky stars that George had been on their side, otherwise there was no way she could be here right now, thighs shaking and fists clutching at blond hair as Draco's fingers found that special place reserved only for him.

**So what did you think? Review please!**

**Ps: My sister noted that it's almost always George who supports Draco and Hermione, if they have few or no other Weasley supporters.**


	41. Hôpital des Saint Robideaux's

**A nice new chapter. :) Just so you know, I don't speak French, so everything in here is Google translated.**

**Disclaimer goes right here.**

_**Hôpital des Saint Robideaux's**_

Narcissa Malfoy sank back into the comfortable pillows on her private bed in Hôpital des Saint Robideaux's, the magical hospital for Toulouse in France. She was here because she and Lucius had decided to try again for a child, and thanks to the work of the Healers here, they were now expecting a little girl. But Narcissa had to have regular visits to the hospital because of her history with miscarriages.

Saint Robideaux's was the best in the world for this, as they had been researching it for years, when other hospitals either couldn't or wouldn't due to ingrained prejudice. But a muggleborn had started up this hospital, and had run it purely on private funding, until after Voldemort's second reign had ceased, and the changes in Britain had filtered over to the continent.

Her Guérisseur, French for Healer, had a trainee following them around all the time, learning everything they could. It was someone rather unexpected to Narcissa, as she was sure that Hermione Granger would have gone to work in the British Ministry. But then, there had been all that scandal back in Britain, what with the Weasley she'd been dating going around and sleeping with any witch willing to spread her legs for a war hero. The nullification of their engagement had been front page news, and the war heroine had disappeared from public view.

And come to France. Narcissa sighed as she thought about the first meeting she'd had with the curly haired witch. It had been tense, to say the least, but Narcissa had held her tongue while her Healer checked her over and Miss Granger took notes, determinedly keeping her eyes averted from the pureblood witch in the bed at the time. That had been several months ago, before the little one in her womb had come along.

After several more visits, Narcissa had worked up the nerve to apologise to Hermione, and when the other witch had accepted her regret, the tension between them had disappeared. There was still more than a little tension whenever Lucius came with her on her trips to the hospital, but Narcissa knew that was a whole different story there. And yet, her husband wasn't the one who put the girl most on edge.

The first time Draco had accompanied his mother to Saint Robideaux's and had a run in with Hermione, he'd sneered at her, and made some cutting remark about her hair. The young woman had not taken that lying down, and had gone off on a tirade at him that had shocked him. The two had argued for a bit, until Narcissa had snapped at her son, and Guérisseur Poullard had reprimanded Hermione. Both had been contrite, but Narcissa saw the glare they shot one another when they thought no one was looking.

Since then, Draco had frequently volunteered to accompany his mother to the hospital for her appointments. Narcissa had been suspicious at first, but then, at a moment when he obviously though no one was watching him, she saw the look on her son's face as he watched Hermione work. Her son was infatuated with the muggleborn, quite possibly in love.

After coming to know the young woman, and to admire her, Narcissa wholeheartedly approved. She knew Lucius did too, it went without saying, and she knew he had no intention of doing so either. But she was his wife, and she knew him too well. Perhaps, though, she could intervene on her son's behalf? She doubted Draco would appreciate it, though.

Feeling restless, Narcissa decided that a walk was in order, and after letting the infirmière, nurse, on duty know where she was going, she wandered down the hall, peeking occasionally into rooms to see if there was anyone she knew here. Finally, she came to a room that was locked, and she had to pull out her wand to open it. She wasn't being nosy, Narcissa simply knew that a locked patient room, without the proper signage, was not something that was supposed to happen. Carefully she opened the door…

…And held back a gasp at the sight before her.

Narcissa quickly pulled the door shut, hoping that they hadn't noticed her. She was blushing slightly, as it wasn't every day that a mother caught her son in the act of coupling with a young witch. Still, despite her embarrassment, she smiled. Hopefully this would mean that soon, her unborn child wouldn't be the only little Malfoy running around. With a slight skip in her walk, she headed back to her room.

**So what did you think? Review please!**


	42. Adventurer's Delight

**Hi all! So, this story has been going around so many blocks, and has had so many rewrites, because I just can't figure it out. This bit is only one of many rejected drafts, but it's the biggest one, and so I decided to turn it into a drabble.**

**In any case, I don't own, but enjoy it anyway.**

_**Adventurer's Delight**_

"Wow," Pansy breathed as she and Theo stepped into the shoppe. "This place is amazing!"

"I told you," Theo smirked, sounding pleased with himself. "This is the best magick shoppe for miles, they have everything an adventurer could want."

"Purple toad gall?"

"Yup."

"Jars of ogre breath?"

"Blaise got some here just last week."

"What about rare spell tomes?"

"Definitely."

Pansy jabbed Theo in the ribs. "Now I _know_ you're kidding!"

"I'm not!" he told her. "The owner of this place is a bit of a book nerd, she has practically _everything_ book related. Even a copy of the Trojan Hex."

Pansy was impressed. She wandered into the store to browse, even as Theo approached the girl at the counter and started flirting with her. There really was a huge selection, and she wondered who their supplier for this stuff was. It was quite diverse, and they likely had an adventuring group or two bringing them the rarer items and gear. As she browsed, Pansy was drifting to the back of the shoppe, which was how she came upon something surprising.

A section of the shoppe was cordoned off with a rope with a sign marked 'staff only'. A purple curtain was drawn back slightly, and through there, Pansy saw a large book. It was not the book that caught her attention, however. At the sight of woman on the other side, Pansy quickly muffled a gasp, she knew that face! Backtracking to the front of the shoppe, she found Theo still flirting with the counter girl, who was fighting a blush.

Grabbing his arm and pulling him away, Pansy hissed, "She's here!"

"Who's here?" Theo demanded, grumpy at being dragged away from the subject of his flirtations.

"That woman!" Pansy told him. "The one who always beats Draco to the rare books when he's out adventuring!"

"What? Really? Is she hot?"

Pansy poked him in the ribs and he let out an injured grunt. "Stop thinking with your dick for a moment!" she chastised. "We need to tell Draco!"

"Why?" Theo asked. "How about instead we do nothing, because I for one don't want to be responsible for the shit that will inevitably hit the fan."

"Coward!" she spat at him. "If you won't, then I will!"

Pansy spun on her heel, intending to stalk off and find Draco, but then the man in question had come into the shoppe himself, and she heard Theo groan beside him. "Wow, what a neat shoppe," Draco said, then spotted the two of them and came over. "Pans, Theo, fancy seeing you here."

"Yeah, it's great and all, but I really need to tell you something," Pansy said, resisting the urge to hop from foot to foot in her eagerness.

"No you don't!" Theo countered. "Drake, mate, how about we go find a pub and have a pint or two?"

"No, Theo! I have to tell him something!"

"No, Pansy, you don't!"

"What the hell is going on with you two?"

Pansy opened her mouth to speak, but a voice snapped rather harshly, "What the hell are you doing here?"

They turned around to see the woman who'd been in the back area, and Pansy could hear Draco's jaw drop. "Granger!?"

Pansy glanced over to see that Draco looked like a stunned mullet. Well, at least he knew now, Theo couldn't prevent it.

"Get out!" the woman Granger said angrily.

"Not a chance!" Draco hissed at her, and before anyone knew what was happening, he'd grabbed the angry shoppe-keep by the arm, dragged her behind the curtain, closed it and started to shout at her.

The curtain must have had some kind of privacy magick on it, because no matter how hard Pansy and Theo strained, all they could hear was muffled words. The two of them stood there for awhile, just listening to the angry muffles, until suddenly it all stopped. Something like a squeak sounded, the sound of wood against stone floor, and several moments later, a loud _thwack_ that not even the privacy magick could fully hide.

The curtain was ripped open and a dishevelled Granger appeared, storming past Pansy and Theo, ignoring them completely. She was out of sight quickly, and when they turned back to an equally dishevelled Draco, they saw that he was holding his cheek. But the smirk growing on his face indicated that he wasn't too upset about it, and after a moment he moved, walking straight past them and in hot pursuit of the woman it was so obvious that he'd just snogged.

Pansy smirked and turned to Theo. "I _knew_ it was important to tell him!" she crowed triumphantly, and Theo groaned.

**So what did you think? Review please!**

**Ps: Been so distracted lately, because we finally got the internet on properly, and I was putting my games onto my new laptop, and I've kinda been living in Witcher 3 and Skyrim.**


	43. Flambé

**A new chapter. :) Wrote this in one go, and I'm pretty happy with it.**

**Disclaimer says that I don't own this. So does my bank account. :(**

_**Flambé**_

The restaurant was busy, with staff working seamlessly in the dinner rush. Meals were on time and of excellent quality, manners of the waiters and front desk staff were impeccable, but then that's what you'd expect from a place with the wizarding equivalent of two Michelin stars. The food was the best quality on offer, and the prices high, but worth every knut.

On this particular night, Draco Malfoy was entertaining a witch that his parents had encouraged him to consider marrying. Astoria Greengrass would make the perfect wife, his mother had told him. She was beautiful, refined, and had impeccable table manners. The list went on, and included the fact that she was a pureblood. So he was here tonight with the lovely witch, with every intention of formally requesting to begin a courtship, though he couldn't help but wish that the woman he'd loved for years was the one before him.

That, of course, was impossible, since she was engaged and almost married to one Ron Weasley, as useless a wizard as they came.

Draco had no idea when he'd fallen in love with Hermione Granger, but it was in their fifth year, when he'd heard that she'd been injured in a fight with Dolohov, that he'd realised the full extent of it. He'd been torn between hating Potter and his gang for getting his father arrested, and concern for the witch he'd fallen in love with. His inner revelation had bowled him over, and in the face of Potter and Weasley, he'd fallen back on his threats and insults in his haste to deny his strong feelings.

But it was only at the end of his sixth year, when everything had hit the fan, as the muggles said, that he finally, fully accepted that he loved her.

Repressing a sigh, he looked over at Astoria, thinking that it wouldn't be so bad to be married to her. She really was a lovely woman, and they had enough in common that he wouldn't be bored all the time. Astoria looked up and saw him watching her, and she smiled at him.

"You look quite serious," she said. "Anything wrong?"

Draco shook his head. "Of course not, Tori," he told her. "Just glad to be in your company tonight."

Astoria giggled coyly, and glanced around the room. "Oh look, Weasley and Granger are here," she said, shocking Draco.

He looked where she indicated, and only saw Weasley, but who else would he be here with? The woman with him reached out her hand, and he kissed it, and Draco wanted to throw up.

"Can't really tell who he's with," he muttered.

"But who else would it be?" Astoria asked, unconsciously echoing his thought. "They _are_ getting married in a few weeks, after all."

Was it really that soon? Draco tried not to cringe at the thought of Hermione walking down the aisle to _that_ git. Ignoring the 'happy couple', Draco turned his attention back to Astoria and their date, until a commotion near the front of the restaurant caught his attention. To his utter shock, Hermione stormed in, followed closely by a harassed looking maître de.

"Oh, goodness!" Astoria gasped in shock. "So who is Weasley actually here with, then?"

Draco wanted to know, too.

Hermione scanned the crowd until she found red hair, and she stalked over to the oblivious Weasley, who didn't remain so ignorant once his fiancée stood over him and the woman he was there with. Draco saw Weasley shrink into his seat as Hermione started to yell at him.

"How dare you, Ronald Weasley!" she shouted. "How dare you cheat on me, you two faced sneak!"

She stepped away quickly when Weasley stood, and Draco knew that he was about to put his foot in it. "It's not my fault!" the ignorant red head declared. "You're always working, I never see you anymore! How can anyone blame me wanting Lavender to give me what you're obviously not?"

SLAP!

The sound of Hermione's hand striking Weasley's face was heard by all in the restaurant. "There is _no_ excuse for cheating!" Hermione raged. "If you felt I was spending too much time working, you should have spoken to me about it, instead of sticking it to Lav here!"

"Cant' talk to someone who isn't there," Weasley grumbled, and flinched when she stepped towards him.

There was silence, and it seemed the whole restaurant waited with bated breath to see what she would do. But after a moment, Hermione stepped back. "You know what, Ronald?" she said, pulling her engagement ring off her finger and casually tossing it at him. "Ginny was right, you're not worth it."

Hermione whirled on the spot and stormed out of the place, but not before noticing his presence and pausing briefly at the sight of him. Her eyes flickered to Astoria, then back to him, and then she was gone.

Astoria let out a rushing breath. "That was intense!" she declared, then she turned to him with a sly look. "I guess now you don't need to formally court me."

Draco was shocked. "Wh-what?"

Astoria sniffed haughtily. "I know you have feelings for that fiery witch," she said. "Blaise told my sister, and she told me."

Despite his shock at her comment, Draco was ready to jump up and chase after the escaping witch, but Astoria forestalled him. "_After_ our date," she told him. "Manners, Draco."

**So what did you think? Review please!**

**Ps: I'll only say it once… **_**arranged**_**.**


	44. Ministry Reform 2846

**There was nothing I could do with this without some serious rewriting, but despite that, I didn't want to delete it, so now it's a drabble. ;)**

**Disclaimer, blah, blah, blah.**

_**Ministry Reform 2846**_

She stared at her reflection, thinking about how she'd gotten here, and sighed. After the war, there had been a steady decline in the number of people getting married and planning children, and the Ministry had decided to enact a law to change that. They'd brought in Ministry Reform 2846, declaring that all witches and wizards who were of legal and breeding age, were required to marry. Then, to make things even more invasive, only the Ministry could decide who married who.

The penalty for not complying had been being stripped of their memories and magic, and being dumped in the muggle world. Some people hadn't taken it seriously, and they hadn't been seen since. Hermione herself had been planning on marrying her boyfriend of four years, and recent fiancé, Ron Weasley, but the Ministry's decree had meant that there was a chance they wouldn't be able to marry, and sure enough, Ron had been marched up the aisle by a Ministry representative five weeks later to marry Morag McDougal, a former Ravenclaw.

Harry had been lucky in that he'd already married Ginny straight after she'd finished school, but Hermione had been matched up with someone she'd despised, and who'd despised her. Draco Malfoy had been waiting for her at the end of the aisle at their wedding, only four days after Ron's, and it was with a feeling of hopelessness that she'd accompanied her new husband back to Malfoy Manor, the place she'd been tortured at during the war.

Their first night had been a disaster. The law had stated that they were supposed to consummate their marriage immediately, but when she'd tried to bring it up to her husband, his bedroom door had been firmly shut in her face. Hermione had tried again for a few more nights, only to meet with successive failure. In fact, it wasn't until a month later, when the ministry had sent them an owl with an ultimatum, that Draco had come to her rooms and had his way with her.

He'd made it clear that he hadn't wanted to be there, and he'd been quite rough in taking her, though not in a cruel manner. But he'd been back every night after, as was required, and as soon as it was confirmed that Hermione was pregnant, he'd stayed away. Their first child, a girl that Hermione named Carina, was so incredibly beautiful, that Hermione didn't care that it was Draco that was her father. Even Draco had seemed smitten by his daughter, and had even softened in his attitude towards Hermione.

A year after Carina's birth, and the Ministry sent them another owl, reminding them that the minimum amount of children they were to have hadn't yet been reached, and Draco was back in her bedroom. By now, they had spoken civilly to one another, and were kind of almost friends, so this time, Draco was gentle when he coupled with her. The eventual result of their coupling was their son, Scorpius, and afterwards, Draco stayed away again, but this time, because they'd agreed to 'date', even though they were actually married.

Being romanced by Draco was quite an experience, and by the time they fell into bed once more, they hadn't needed a Ministry owl to remind them to do so. When the twins, Lyra and Caelum, were born, they'd more than fulfilled their obligation to the law, and were now legally able to divorce, if they wished. By now, Hermione had quite fallen in love with her husband, and was afraid that he would want the divorce, since he'd been so against their marriage in the first place.

Sure, they got along quite well now, and their easy romance, which they'd worked hard for, was quite enjoyable, but the idea that Draco might not love her as she loved him terrified Hermione. As she stood in front of the mirror, her reminiscing at an end, she suddenly didn't want to go down to dinner and face the real possibility that her marriage was about to be over.

But there was a secret that she'd been hiding from her husband, and if he told her that he wanted the divorce, she wasn't sure what she was going to do. Gently caressing her barely swollen belly, where their fifth child lay, Hermione summoned up as much of her Gryffindor courage as she could, and turned resolutely to head out of her rooms to face whatever life had in store for her.

**So what did you think? Review please!**

**Ps: Just so you know, as far as I'm concerned, Draco's not divorcing Hermione, and they're gonna live happily ever after. So there. :P ;)**

**Pps: Have you noticed that my drabbles have gotten longer? I mean, at the beginning, there were a lot under five hundred, now they sometimes verge on a thousand.**


	45. Veela-fied

**Hi! New drabble. :) Only took five minutes to write just now. ;)**

**This is the spot for the disclaimer.**

_**Veela-fied**_

"Wow!" Ginny said, slightly in awe. "You've got a _veela _mark! You lucky duck!"

"What!?" Ron yelled, clambering over his indignant sister and peering at Hermione's neck. "When the hell did you get that, Hermione?"

Blushing, Hermione clapped a hand over her veela bite mark and mumbled, "Last night…"

"Ooh!" Ginny practically swooned as she shoved Ron off her and onto the floor. "Who was it!? _Who was it!? WHO WAS IT!?_"

"I bet it was Draco," Harry said, calmly sitting back and eating his magical curds and whey.

"What!?" Ron yelled again. "Malfoy? Draco _fricking_ Malfoy? What the hell did he do that for? Some mate he is, messing with our best friend!"

Ron tried to get Harry to agree with him, but the saviour of the wizarding world shook his head in refusal. "If you ever paid attention to Bill and Fleur, you'd know stuff like this," Ginny told him, and to _that_, Harry agreed.

"What do Bill and Fleur have to do with this?" Ron demanded.

"Well, Fleur's veela, you know?" Ginny said.

"I _know_ that!" Ron snapped, then his eyes widened. "Oh."

"You see?" Ginny said smugly. "Well, Hermione, what do… Oh, no you don't!"

Ginny was up in a flash and running, re-emerging a moment later, dragging Hermione behind her. "You don't get to run out on us until you give us details, Missy!" she yelled.

"NO!" Harry and Ron yelled simultaneously, clapping their hands over their ears, with Harry spilling his cereal and Ron continuing, "NO DETAILS!"

"Prudes!" Ginny yelled at them, then turned a crazy eye to Hermione and demanded ominously, "Tell me ALL!"

Hermione whimpered under the sheer presence Ginny was exuding, looking to her best friends to save her, but they had their fingers in their ears, their eyes scrunched shut, and singing 'la-la-la!' so they couldn't hear a thing.

Traitors…

Ginny's stare wore her down, and finally Hermione admitted, "YES! I slept with Draco last night, and he _did_ mark me with his veela fangs!"

Ginny's domineering aura faded, and she squealed in delight. "Oh my god!" she practically screeched. "How was it? Was he long? Thick? Did he hit all the right spots? How many orgasms did he give you!?"

Hermione turned red and nodded, holding up seven fingers, wincing when Ginny squealed again. "_Seven! _Oh, this is awesome!" she exclaimed. "I can't wait…"

She was interrupted when the house started to shudder, and even Ron and Harry paid attention and stopped their childish display to jump from their seats and pull their wands out. "What? What is it?" Harry yelled.

"Feels like an earthquake!" Ron yelled back.

Moments later, Draco appeared, all winged, vengeful, and enraged. "Who's making my mate uncomfortable!?" he demanded.

Ginny whimpered when Ron and Harry both pointed at her, the cowards. "She's my best girlfriend," she spoke in a small voice. "She's supposed to _share_!"

Hermione ran to Draco and said, "Calm down, I'm alright."

Draco looked between her, Ginny, and her two cowering best male friends, and relaxed. The wings that had sprouted vanished, his aura subsided, and his eyes returned to their normal colour.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable about us," he said.

"I just don't like sharing intimate details," Hermione placated, then sighed. "But Ginny's right, she's my best female friend, I suppose it's something I just have to do."

"Later," Draco murmured, his hands wandering, causing Harry and Ron to groan and cover their eyes, and Ginny to waggle her eyebrows in delight. "Right now, I've got plans for you."

He swooped her up, bridal style, Hermione let out a surprised squeal, and with a parting wink to the three onlookers, Draco apparated them away.

Ginny smirked. "Girl's gonna get some!" she cheered, and Harry and Ron cried at the thought.

**So what did you think? Review please!**

**Ps: I think this was funny. Was it funny? Sometimes I have issues with humour, especially the really silly humour.**


End file.
